Must Be A Reason
by WWEStories
Summary: Justin Gabriel breaks up with his girlfriend what happens when he meet his ex girlfriend and they fall in love all over again. they said everything happens for a reason so must be a reason to everything happens in their lives. Justin Gabriel/Kelly Kelly and more I hope you like it. Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

Paul Lloyd Jr. better known to everyone as WWE superstar Justin Gabriel. He was sitting with his girlfriend Charlene Hart at the living room watching TV. Things between them hadnt been great lately but they are trying their best to work things out. sometimes Paul wonder why he date her in the first place, why he still with her Do he really love her?  
He must be loving her. Must be a reason.

Paul's POV

"Baby what do you want for dinner?" she asked me "what about going out for dinner?" i answered her with a smile but deep down i really dont want to go out at all.  
'thats a great idea i will go get ready then" she said then give me a kiss and go to get ready upstairs.

Charlene's POV

I go upstairs to get ready even i know that he dont really want to go out but i want to, i may sound selfish but i things between us are getting harder and i feel like we are falling a part i hate to think so but its the truth.  
No one's POV They set on the resturant and order their food they set their and eat. then a slow music come Charlene looks at Paul with a hoping eyes Paul gets up and asked her for the dance/ she was happy like a little kid.  
Even they are falling apart Paul dont have the heart to refuse her for a dance. They danced then they left the resturant and go to their home.

Paul's POV

Until now everything seems pretty perfect Im glad it is honestly i hope it stayed that way. "Paul" Charlene said in a solf tone taking me out of my thoughts "Yeah baby ?" i replied wondering what she wants 'Do you still love me as much as you do before?" she asked me i was shocked by her question but i thought for a moment no i dont Charlene but i dont have a heart to said that to her Damn what will i do "Paul?" she said i signed and looked at her "of course i do love of course i do" i lied to her it kills me inside but its better that seeing her dying inside infront of my eyes because of me. 'Really Pauly?" really pauly really i dont like that nick name at all "yeah really Charlene really" here i go lying again you seems to be great at that Paul I was so mad at myself right now ugh im so stupid.  
the rest of the ride to home was to silent and i was having no problem in that at all actually but i know she does.  
We are finally home oh finally i thought i dont dare to say it out loud i dont want any problems right now at least right now.  
we walked inside and changed our clothes i went on twitter on my Ipad she was watching TV i dont really notice what she was watching and i dont want to.i heard her saying something that i dont really hear it so i asked her "what baby?" "as you really care" she said "yeah i do care Char" no i was not lying i really do care REALLY "i miss my daughter" i can tell that she really do "ok you can go to her if you want" i know that this is not what to hear but i dont want to go with her and i know that what i just said was just a fuel to the fire inside her "UGH what kind of boyfriend are you" "not the worse" i answered simply then looks back at my iPad i can tell that she was really mad but what can i do. "you know im going alone and i hope to not come back again to you EVER' she yelled at me "I hope that too" SHIT what the hell did i just said oh God this is not going to be good at all "i know that you was lying you dont love me anymore you should have said that sooner to me" she said half yelling with tears in her eyes i dint say a word 'Im going Paul and not coming back ever back i hope that makes you happy" she said crying i didnt move from my place i didnt say a word i just set there watching her taking all her clothes and all her things away. i watched her leaving the house knowing that she will never come back.

Tell me what you think please and review

It will get better believe me


	2. Chapter 2

1 Month later

Paul's POV

It had been a month a complete month since me and Charlene break up. to be honest i wasnt hurt at all i maybe was upset and still but our break up didnt hurt me/ I realized that i have to move on so i did.

I woke up early i have to meet Heath and Stu known to the world as Heath Salter and Wade Barrett at the gym. we have to work out yeah maybe the Corre is over but we are real friends. I get out my bed puts on the gym clothes and takes my gym bag and took my way to the gym. when i arrived they were already there "Hey bro" Heath said "Hey Bud" Stu said too "Hey guys how are you doing" i asked them 'we are great what about you?" heath said i know what he meant he dont want to believe that im really not hurt by the break up God he needs to stop acting like a mom he is the youngest one of the three of us. "how many times i have to tell you that im fine im not hurt" i snapped at him but really didnt meant to "Clam down man he is just ask to make sure you are alright no need to bitch about it" Stu said mad at me "Im sorry i really didnt mean too but i swear im fine heath" I said and smiled at him "its alright Paul no problem if you are really fine then its all right" he smiled back at me "How is snow?" i asked Heath about his daughter "she is great" he said as he smiled dreamly "ok now lets begin our work out guys" Stu said 'ok lets go" me and Heath said at the same time.

5 Hours later

Heath's POV

we finished our workout then to get get breakfast we ate and laugh together then we went home. Paul maybe told me that he is fine and i know he is but i have a feeling that there is something inside him he doesnt want to show and i really want to know what it is. I just hope everything is fine with him.

Stu's POV

I was shocked when i heard that Paul and Charlene had break up and i was more shocked when i see him not hurt at all. They loved each other i dont really know what had happened between them but i know that everything happens for a reason so Must be a reason.

Paul's POV

I went home i took a path then set on my IPad for time then go to watch TV. I keeped turning channels searching for a good thing to watch. i keep turning channels for like 10 mins and still nothing good on TV so i decided to go for a nap. When i woke up i found my self so bored i dont like this week off at all honestly ugh what can i do. i changed my clothes and go to Starbucks i ordered my drink and waited for it. While waiting for it i heard my name being called from a voice that i hadnt heard in like 2 and half years i looked at her in a complete shocked i dont believe that im seeing her again i would be lying if i said that i didnt miss her i have never loved some girl as much i loved her but all she did was to break my heart. "Paul?" Barbara Jean Blank or Barbie Blank Known for everyone as Kelly Kelly and that she is so nice that they named her Twice. **  
**

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Paul's POV

"Oh Barbie hey long time no see" i replied with a fake smile "yeah i know how have you been?" she asked "could be better what about you" "fine just fine' she answered "sir your drink" the lady told me "oh thank you" i said smiling as i take my drink "wait for me i will order my drink then we can set and have a little chat" she said with hoping eyes i couldnt say no to her beautiful eyes "ok i will be waiting for you there" i told her as i was pointing to the table "ok go and set and i will order my drink then come to you" she smiled i cant help but to look at her hands there was no ring in both her hands she wasnt engaged nor married 'thank God' i thought then go to take a seat waiting for her. it takes her like 5-10 mins to come with her drink "sorry im late" she said "no no problem at all" "so what can we take about" i asked her after long silent well awkward silent "our lives' Paul" "so go on ladies first" i winks at her she giggles a little then begin "well i have been Sheldon Souray we are so happy together he has everything a woman could ask for" i could fell my heart torn on two i forced a weak smile "glad things are good for you " i took a breath "me and my girlfriend break up a month ago" i looked at her she was trying to hide a smile finally she maneged to put a frown

Barbie's POV

Oh he is single im happy he is not like because he cant find someone after me no not at all its because i cant see him with another woman i dont really know why its just like that. I lied when i told him that things between me and Sheldon is alright and good. we have been fighting alot lately with no reason. I love sheldon but i dont know whats got into him "oh im so so sorry Paul" "oh come on its nothing i didnt love her that much anyway" he said i was shocked then why he was with her i looked at him in complete shock "come on dont look at me like that i cant love her when my heart was with another one" he said i know who he meant i blush and looks away he takes my hand and makes me looks at him "are you really happy with him?" he askes me with sad eyes Oh God his eyes sre so beautiful deep brown wide open i felt myself melting i signed and looked at him in the eyes "No im not Paul"

Paul's POV

Oh yes Oh yes. There was a party inside me that means that i have a chance to get her back. i really love her like i never loved any girl. i looked at her beautiful blue eyes and the took me out of the planet i was lost in them "then why lie Barbie?" i asked her still looking in each others eye "i dont know" she signed and put her head down i left her heads back up "its ok im not mad at you" i told her she smiled i could fell our faces getting closer our lips were going to met but she suddenly gets up "Im sorry i have to go Paul really sorry" she said then give me a kiss on the cheek and i watched her walks out Starbucks/ I hate to see her go put i cant do a thing. I signed. I finished my drinks then go home for the rest of the day i couldnt stop thinking about her. I kept remembering that we were about to kiss again. I missed her so much. i took a shower then go to get some sleep.

Barbie's POV

We were about to kiss and i walked away. I could fell that he missed me and i missed him too. I wanted to kiss him but i have a boyfriend i dont want to be a cheater i hate to be a one. I walked to my house then i heard weird voices from the bedroom. I was so afraid to look and see what is happening already knowing what is going on. I pushed the room's door open and i see what i was afraid to see. He was in the bed with other woman. He looked at me shocked. I could fell that tears were falling like a waterfall out of my eyes. "its not what it looks like Barbara" "its so clear Sheldon" i run out the house and quickly drove off i dont believe that he was cheating on me. Not after everything i did for him i have no where to go now what can i do? i kept asking myself then i got an idea i hope it works.

Please Read and Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

here is chapter four hope you're enjoying my story if you have any ideas to my story PM me all welcome i will let you enjoy the new chapter

I still didnt get any review just think its not that good after all please tell me what you think

Barbie's POV

I called Paul's number and hoped he hadnt changed it. For my good luck he hadnt changed it "Hey" he answered the call with sleeply voice "hey Paul i need your help" i cant help but to start crying again "Barbie what had happened?" he said in a worried voice "I need to see you now please Paul i dont even have a place to sleep" i said while crying "Ok barbie just tell me where you are and i will come to take you to my home" "No problem in that i wont cause any trouble" he giggles a little "nope you wont Barbie where are you?" I told him where i am and he told me he will be there in 15 mins. i waited for him in my car it was midnight i dont like to be alone in the dark street at midnight. Oh hurry up Paul.

Paul's POV

I can believe that she was crying i really wants to know what happened to her. I swear if he had done anything to her i would kill him. No one dear to hurt the woman i love. i drove to place she told me she is in. It was midnight already i want to sleep but i know that i couldnt sleep knowing that she is all alone in the street at midnight with no place to go. i saw her in a car i could tell that she was still crying. i park my car next to hers and go to see whats wrong with her. i knocked at the window she jumped and hit her head i cant help but to laugh at her. Im still shocked that she dyed her hair brown not like she isnt beautiful she can be bold and still looks so beautiful "God Paul you scared the living hell outta me" she said as she was getting out the car and her hand on her head. "Im sorry i didnt mean to scare you but you have a pretty weak heart" I giggles and she looks her eyes "Whatever Paul Just remember that you are here to help me not to make fun of me" she has a point "Yeah right about that what had happened that makes you calls me and wake me up at midnight?" "i found Sheldon with other girl in the bed" she said with few tears falling out of her eyes i was shocked how can a man cheat in such a perfect woman Does he even have eyes "What a dumbass he must be blind" i told her she laugh and looks at me "so i can stay with you until i find a place or go home again?" she asked is she really asking that? "Of course you can barbie" i said with a warm smile "thank you" "no problem Barbie" i smiled at her. then we drove home each one his own car she followed me since im the one who knows the way home. we parked our cars then enters home "so where can i sleep?" she asked "in guests room" i smiled "follow me" i told her. she followed me upstairs then we stopped at a room i opened the room's door "make yourself at home Barbie" i told her she smiled and hugged me then give me a kiss on the cheek "Thank you Paul. I dont deserve what are you doing to me not after what i did to you" she said with tears in her eyes "the past is past Barbie whats matter is the present" in told her and give her a kiss on the forehead and left the room so she can rest "Goodnight Paul" "Goodnight Barbie" i said then closed the door

Next morning

Barbie's POV

I woke up before him made the breakfast for both of us and eat it mine while watching TV. I heard a knock on the door i go to open it once i opened it i heard a scream that makes me jumps off my feet "What are you doing here Barbara?" Heath asked shouting I rolled my eyes and let him in "where is Paul?" he asked another question "did he knows that you are here?" i looked at him funny what a dumb question "ok that was a stupid one sorry" i giggles a little then i told him the story he was shocked "Im sorry Barbie" he said and hugged me i hugged him back "its nothing Heath". we chats a little about random things then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs "Good morning Barb-"

Paul's POV

I was shocked when i saw Heath i hope that he asked her all the questions he want cause i am really not in the mood for his stupid questions. "Good Morning Barbie and Heath" "Good Morning Paul" they both said "whats that smell?" i asked "your breakfast sir" Barbie said with a wink i giggled 'Thank you" "its nothing really" 'i want to eat too" heath said God he can be annoying some times i really dont understand how we are bestfriends "you can eat with him then" she told him "early brids catches the worms" i said running to the food Heath run after me Barbie laugh at us we eat then we heard knock on the door "i got it" i told them i go to open then door and found Stu on the door with his girlfriend Victoria Elizabeth Crawford known to everyone as Alicia Fox "hey Stu, Victoria" i told them "Hey Paul" they both said then Stu pushed me out th way and enter the house with Victoria. i closed the door and make my way to the living room when i heard screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Please read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy it. Review Please

JohnCenaRkoFanForever thank you so much for your amazing reviews

Paul's POV

I ran to the living i already know it was Victoria's scream but i run to know what is the screaming about i entered and looked at shocked Stu and Victoria "What is going on here?" Stu said i signed and set down "Set down guys and i will tell you everything" i told them they set down Victoria hugged Barbie and sets next to her and Stu set in an one person chair. I started to tell them the story they were shocked by every part of it "Im so so sorry boo" Victoria said to Barbie "Its nothing really guys i am fine" she said and looked at me with a smile on her face i smiled back "so what are you guys downing tonight" Barbie asked "we have nothing to do today" Heath said "so whats about go to the night club" I told them i saw all of them nodded "ok we will go to get ready" Victoria said as she and Stu gets up "Me too i will bring Jean with me so Good bye for now guys" Heath said. 5 mins later it was just me and Barbie at the home then something hits me "Barbie?" "yeah Paul?" "do you have a thing to wear?" i asked her "Oh God i dont have anything except what im wearing" she said with a frown "and i dont even have any money to buy clothes right now" i really felt sorry said for her now "i dont see a problem honestly" i told her she looked at me confused "i have money Barbie and i think that we should go shopping now so dont have to be late to the guys" i told her and winked she looked at me surprised and jumps to my arms and hugs me so tight and i of course i hugged her back " Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank Youuuuuu" she said keeping giving me kisses on my cheeks i just giggled "lets go" i told her 'lets go" she said like a little kid and ran to the door and i ran after her we were always doing that while dating running after each other and chasing each other i love this days I missed this days.

Barbie's POV

I dont believe what was happening He is really an angle . I never did a thing on my life to deserve him or what he is doing to me. He drove us to the mall. we enter and start our shopping task. I bought alot of dresses, loubs, shirts and even bras and pants look like that was his favorite part. "Lets get some rest barb" he told me carrying many many bags i giggled as he gave me a puppy eyes "ok lets go and eat im tired plus i think i bought everything i need"he giggled and we walked to eat at MacDonald. We tried to not appear together by hiding our face but it didnt work everyone that seems to watch WWE seems to stare at us in shock that makes us feels uncomfortable at all we ordered and eat while eating someone comes to our table "Justin and Kelly are you back together again?" the strange asked i didnt know what to say i looked at Paul and he was the same "No just hanging out like friends" Paul told him "oh ok sorry for annoying you guys have a good night" he said smiling then walks away i complete eating but i looked at Paul and saw that he stopped eating "whats the matter Paul why are you not eating?" he signed and looked at me "What are we Barbie?"

Paul's POV

I have to ask her I need to know i really do. she looked down "I dont know Paul" her voice is so sad "what do you mean Barbie? or What do i mean to you Barbie?" I asked hoping for the best "you mean a think that i cant find a words to described" she said I smiled "I love you Barbara"

I hope you like it Review i promise you this story going to be great i already draw it in my mind

Dont forget to review


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6 guys

Hope you are liking my story

Dont forget to Review

Barbie's POV

Did he really just said that he loves me? what should i say? I just looked down at my food "Barbie?You still here"He joked but when i looked at his eyes i can tell he is hurt"You know you dont have to respond if you dont feel the words" He said with a hurt tune. I content to eat while he didnt even have other piece of his food.I felt guilty after all he did to me i hurt his feeling. "lets go" i told him as i gets up. He didnt say a word just gets up and we walk toward the door carrying all the shopping bags.

The ride home was silent not a comfortable silent but awkward silent. He didnt say a word nor looked my way. Once he parked in front of his house we get out the car and enters the house and he still hadnt said a word. I couldnt take it any more "Paul" i shouted making him looks at me. Once he looked at me i crashed my lips to him Yeah I Love Him i takes him few seconds to kiss back. we kept kissing for like 5 mins now we need air so we pulled away.

Paul's POV

I dont believe that we just kissed and she is the one who kissed me too. My heart was going out of my chest from happiness of course."I love you too Paul" she finally said "What?" i asked shocked "I love you" she once again I left her up and spin her around she was giggling Then i put her down "I love you too Barbie Would you be my girlfriend?" She looked at me shocked i already want to take my words back all i could think was DAMN "If you are ready of-" I was cut off by her sweet kiss "Yeah i would be your girlfriend Paul i was going to say that but you talk so much" She said and give me another small kiss on the lips "lets get ready now baby" I told her "Oh right lets do before we are too late"She said.

We get ready. she was wearing a beautiful Pink dress over the knees with a white loubs. she looks so beautiful as always. "So you are ready Barbie?" i asked her she looks from the mirror to me with a grin "Yupiee Babe" she said with a small giggle. I cant believe that things between us is alright is such a short time "then lets go love""Lets go Paul".

We get in the club she tell me she will surprised everyone that we are back together next Monday night Raw. I agreed honestly i will be good to surprise everyone.

Heath's POV

I saw Paul and Barbara entering the club. I swear there is something going between those two just hope she wont break his heart once again. He loved this girl so much.

"Hey guys" Paul said as he and Barbara takes a seat next to me, Jean 'my wife', Stu and Victoria. "Hey" i told them. "how was everyone day mine was perfect" Barbara said. Yeah there is a thing between then "ours was great" Victoria said and gives Stu a kiss"awwww get a rooooom" Paul said causing everyone to laugh even Stu and Victoria "Its ok to be jealous Paul" Stu told him "BURN" I shouted "ohhhhhh shut up guys i wont be jealous of you like EVER" all the girls was laughing at us as we content to argue like for other half an hour Then a slow song comes "lets dance Heath" Jean Tells me I her so much she is my high school sweet heart "of course babe lets go" i told her and we go to the dance floor mins later Stu and Victoria joined us Noe Paul and Barbara are all alone in the table i could tell that Paul tell her something that makes her blush as her face was bright red "Leave them alone Heath If they meant to be together they would be together and remember that everything happens for a reason" Jean told me i nodded and give her a kiss "You are right Must Be a Reason"

DONT forget to review and tell me what you think

I dont know how many chapters this story is going to be but i want to finish it in this summer holiday so i upload everyday i will try to upload many chapter before travelling this Wednesday. I hate waiting so i wont let you all wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7. I upload 6 hours ago anyway xD

Im in love with this story hope you are too

Now lets begin the newest chapter

1 Month later

Paul's POV

We have been back together for a month now. You can said that we are so happy back together. When we tell everyone that they looked at us as we have three eyes and four ears. Heath shouted 'I Know It'. I cant forget that. i have a surprise for her I asked Vince to give her another contract and he accepted He tells me that would be good as she was the face of the Diva's Division and the most beloved Diva. I will tell her but not now she wont return until the beginning of August and we still at June so i have time.

Now we are backstage at Smackdown i finished my match and waiting for her to come back from The Bella's locker door when she takes so much i went to their locker room. When i entered i saw Bri, Nicole, John Cena and Danial with Barbara "Hey guys and ladies" I said "Hey Paul" both Bella's said at the same time as they come and give me a double hug and kisses on my cheeks "Get your hands off my man ladies" Barbie joked but i know she was really jealous. She was always a type of jealous girlfriend and i have no problem with that cause she knows her limits "Come on Barbara they have wont steal him they already have there men" John said "what-so-ever John" she said and rolled her eyes "You looks so beautiful when you are jealous Barbie" i told her everyone giggled "Get a room Guys" Daniel said "Shut up Daniel but its ok to be jealous anyway" i said and looked at Barbie "Lets go?" i asked "yeah sure lets go Bye guys" "Bye guys" i asked as well "Bye" they all said.

We get go to get my things from my locker room then went to the hotel. We walked at the room once i opened the door she gets in and i gets after her i slam the bags down because sh jumped on he wiped her legs on my waist and her arms on my neck and smacked her lips to mine we kept kissing for a long time then i took her to the bed not breaking the kiss we make out for like 30 mins then our clothes start take their way to the floor. "I want you Paul" "Im all your Barbie" and we did it.

Barbie's POV

I woke up before him just like always i took a shower then set to watch some TV until he wakes up so we can have breakfast together. Im so glad things between us in back to normal again it fells so right being with him. every two have their ups and downs so i hope we will never break up again I was so shocked when i knew that Sheldon cheated on me with a girl named Charlene something i cant remember she is a Playboy model. but i dont really care as long as i got Paul with me. I didnt tell him that i knew who Sheldon has cheated on me with i cant find a reason to honestly. i waited for him to wake up for like an hour or more. I had enough of this sleeply head. I get on the bed to wake him up im staving right now. He looks so adorable sleeping God i dont have a heart to wake him up but i have too. "Im sorry for that Paul" i said the screamed on his ear so loudly making him jumps up and fell off the bed I laughed so hard i didnt come to the bed back nor said a word "Pau?" i said as i looked down his way just to found myself drafted down "ohhh i get you beautiful lady" He said and rolled himself over me still on the floor "awww let me gooooo" I said giggling "not until i get what i want" i giggle a little and pout "ohhh nooo that is not going to work this time yeah you looks so adorable no i wont let you go" i giggled "so what do you want?" he slam his lips on mine i found myself kissing back without a second thought "ok thats enough for now you can go" he said i pouted again wanting more i laughed at me as he gets up "later later" "ok then i mark your words now take a shower and get ready cause im STAVING here" i said yelling the word 'Staving' he giggled and run to the bathroom and shouted "OK SIR" i laughed at him and gets from the floor.

20 mins later

Me and Paul left the room and went to have breakfast. we ate and laughed together when we finished we get back to the room. we decided to watch a movie together so i went to make some popcorn and drinks while Paul was searching for the perfect movie for the night "what kind of movies is good to your mood Barbie" he yelled from the living room "romantic" i yelled back "ok its romantic then' he yelled again "what about The NoteBook Barbie" "Thats one of my favorite movies Paul so its a yes baby" "ok wre the popcorn and the drinks ready Barbie?" "yes they are" "then come here i missed you" i giggled at him and rolled my eyes "you are a good flirt honestly" i said placing the popcorn and drinks down he wipes his arms around me from behind and start to kiss my neck "mmmmmm not now Paul" he turn be to him and pout i giggled and give him a quick kiss on the lips "ok now play the movie already' 'ok here it is' he said play the movie we take a seat next to each other i cuddled into him he wipe an arm around me the movie begin and we start to watch it as we are eating the popcorn and the drinks. i cried during the movie and he wipe my tears away "Never cry babe girl" he said softly in my ear i looked at him "I love you Paul" 'I love you too Barbie" he said then we kissed each other and content to watch the movie. My life is perfect right now i couldnt ask for more than him by my side.

My favorite chapter so far I hope that you liked it too

DONT forget to review guys


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Here we gooooo

Paul's POV

I decided to tell her today about my surprise. I hope she would like it cause she really didnt say a thing about wanting to return to WWE.

We are at my home at Florida. When she tells her parents that we are back together they were so happy for some reason they didnt like his Ex-boyfriend at all. What was funny that i thought that i was once her Ex so maybe they said that about me too. My mom never really liked Charlene so she was on the top of the world when she knew. All what matter that me and Barbie are together right now right here. "Paul" she yelled from upstairs "yeah Barbie?" "I need your help here" she said "You always need me actually" i said from how much i know her i could tell that she rolled her eyes 'i am coming anyway though" i said and go upstairs "So what do you need?" "Close the zip Babe" she said I rolled my eyes "Really really Barbie you make me comes upstairs to close the zip of your dress" i said "Yeah" she replied so simply "ugh whatever" she turn around and give me her back i closed the zip then she turns around again "Thank you babe" she said and give me a kiss "you are welcome love" 'so what should we do now Paul" she said as she puts on her shoes. i thought for a moment "Hungyy im hungyyy" i said she laughs at me "awww babe boy the food will be ready in a matter of moments" "im waiting then" "no you are NOT" i looked at her "you will help me" "thats an order or request?"i said knowing the answer already "An order" she winks at me "Follow me now" i rolled my eyes "ugh fine"

We cooked together it was so fine cooking with her. we ate then i decided to throw the boom "i want to tell you something Barbie" "Ok wait i will put the dashes on the washer and come" i nodded and go to the living room waiting for her.

Barbie's POV

_I wonder what he want to say _i said to myself i put the dashes and went to the living room and set next to him "so what you want" "I have a surprise for you" i looked at him confused "what is it?" i asked "im not sure if you gonna like it or not" he pause _im getting impatient in here Paul spill it _i thought "Well... i asked Vince for a contract for you and he agrees so you will return to the WWE in SummerSlam" he said my jaw drop words arent coming out i was shocked he looked at me mixed with his own feelings "say something please anything You are awesome you are awful I love you I hate you any damn thing Barbara Jean Blank" i giggles at him then jumps into his arms he catches me "I fucking love you Paul Lloyd Jr. you are the best Boyfriend in the whole world" i told him not lying a one bet He really is. he looked at me and smiled "ignoring the bad word I love you too barbie you are the best woman ever so deserves the best" He said so simply i looked at him tears forming in my eyes "What did i do to deserve you Paul" i asked myself more than him "You dont need to do anything to deserve that just being the way you are is enough" i said _oh God how he can be so adorable _"Paul I love you more than any other thing in this planet and im sorry for anything i had done to you I was just a dumb ass" I said he giggled "Never say that about yourself or your sexy ass" i said i laughed at him but my laugh was cut by his lips on mine he carried me up in his strong arms bride style never breaking the kiss he takes me upstairs and puts my down "Barbie i want to ask you two questions can i ?" "Go ahead babe" "ok first do you see yourself living with me till forever or not" i asked i thought for a moment _oh yes i do_ 'Yeah i do love" 'Ok then" he paused and put his hand in his pocket and take out a small velvet box i was shocked is he really doing it i watched in awee as he gets on one knee in front of me "Barbara Jean Blank you mean the world to me i love you more than my own life Would you take me as your husband? Would you marry me?" He asked me Words arent coming out of my mouth Tears are running down my face i nodded happily he puts the ring on my finger and said "_I promise you that i will be here for you till death took me away __Barbara Lloyd"_ _i love the sound of it _i told myself he gets up left me up and spin me around i was in the top of the earth right now i engaged to the man of my dreams. He finally puts me down "I love you my wife-to-be" "i love you too my handsome husband-to-be"

Its really happening in a matter of months i will marry that man standing on front of me. we looked at each other eyes "i love you" we both said at the same time we both giggled then he kissed me at my forehead then nose then eyes then cheeks then chin then finally kissed me on the lips i was giggling all the time as he kept kissing me all over my face. I really love him more than life itself. "when are we telling the world?" i asked "Right now" he said taking my hands and we went downstairs then to the party he was making i found everyone knowing even my parents but i dont and i got no problem with that cause it suppose to be a surprise once we entered everyone screamed in one voice "Congrats love birds" Me and my '_Fiance' oh good God i love the sound of it_ just laughed at them. We party all night long then Paul takes me to the beach we set on the sand and walked along the beach with a clothes that dont match the place at all but who cares we were so happy the way we are "I love you" he said as we was setting on the sand "I love you too" i said kiss him then rested my haed on his shoulder he smirked and rested his head on mine

Here it is Hope you have liked it

DONT forget to review its even getting better


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Here we goooo

Paul's POV

We are engaged and i cant be happier. Everything is going so fine we decided to buy new house in Miami but we wont leave to it until we got married. we already found the perfect house we will go to see it next week. She is returning next month in SummerSlam. She will face Kaitlyn for the Diva's title its gonna be good. we are arranging the marriage it will takes place in 1st December. yeah before Christmas with 25 days so we will return from the honeymoon before Christmas with like 3-4. we have time i think. She is so afraid of the wedding i dont really know why. she is freaking out lately She tells me all the wedding, return and all that makes her freak out I kept telling her everything gonna be ok but as im taking to the air actually. so i stopped maybe she will stop alone "OMG i cant do this. this not going to work out as we expected" she enters the room putting her hair in a messing bun "what are you taking about?" i asked "the wedding i want to cancel it Paul" i looked at her shocked "WHAT?" i shouted she jumps up "oh Paul you make me drop my heart" "YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU DIDNT HEARD WHAT YOU HAD JUST SAID?" I shouted again "I um I mm I ugh I ohh" " say something already please" "I dont know" "What are you saying? you dont know what? you are the one who choose the wedding date and said 'The sooner the better' arent you now" she signed i do as well "look Barbie everything is going to be ok trust me or you dont do?" i said and asked she looks at me funny "you got to be kidding i trust you with my life baby" "then what? we will walk down say 'I Do' then go to our honeymoon simple as that" i said and smiled "I cant imagine my life without you what can i really do without you Paul i would be lost as hell I love so much" She said and hugged me "I love you too babe girl" i pause then left her head up making her look at me "Everything is going to be alright I promise" i said give her a kiss "now get ready we are going out ALONE dont called any of our friends do i need to say it again" "nope i will get ready i think you should too" "yeah lets get ready" we walks upstairs changed our clothes Barbara comes out wearing a Red dress. She looks so stunning "you looks so beautiful no more than that with a way too more" i told her complete honest she blushes a little "awww thanks baby you look so handsome if not more "thank you baby now lets go" we linked our arms and went to our night out.

Once we are in we get to our own table which is away from everyone's eyes i like it as we can see the beautiful beach in front of us. "this place is so beautiful Paul" she said as she was looking in awee "nothing compare to you" I told her she blushed a little she looked so cute when she did i pulled her chair out "take a seat love" she nodded and set down i set down a cross her we ordered the food we eat and chat a little while eating as we finish No Air by Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown plays "may i have this dance" she gladly took my arms and said "of cousre" then gets up

_[Jordin]_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

_[Chris Brown]_  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

_[Jordin]_  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Chorus:]_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

_[Chris Brown]_  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

_[Jordin]_  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

_[Both:]_  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Chorus]_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

_[Chorus]_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air

We danced till the song comes to its end we were looking at each other eyes not looking away at all "I love You" "I love you too" we said in each other ears. then Real love by Massari plays

Girl, girl I'm goin' outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin' outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I'm watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about

Baby I was there all along  
When you'd be doing things I would watch you  
I picture you and me all alone  
I'm wishing you was someone I can talk to  
I gotta get you out of my head  
But baby girl I gotta see you once again, again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Girl, girl I'm goin' outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin' outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I"m watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about

Every night when I would go to sleep  
I couldn't stop dreaming about you  
Your love has got me feeling kinda weak  
I really can't see me without you  
And now you're runnin' round in my head  
I'm never gonna let you slip away again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Every now and then when I watch you  
I wish that I could tell you that I want you  
If I could have the chance to talk wit cha  
If I could have the chance to walk wit cha  
Then I would stop holding it in  
And never have to go through this again, again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Girl, girl I'm goin' outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin' outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I"m watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about

Today when I saw you alone  
I knew I had to come up and approach you  
Cuz girl I really gotta let you know  
All about the things you made me go through  
And now she lookin' at me in the eye  
And now you got me hopin' I ain't dreamin' again,

Again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Every now and then when I watch you  
I wish that I could tell you that I want you  
If I could have the chance to talk wit cha  
If I could have the chance to walk wit cha  
Then I would stop holding it in  
And never have to go through this again, again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Girl, girl I'm goin' outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin' outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I"m watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about

You're the one that I want and no one can take

It from me  
No, no, no, no, no  
Even though I don't really know you  
I got a lot of love I wanna show you  
And you'd be right there in front of me  
I can see you passin' in front of me  
No, no, no  
Girl I need your love  
Baby I need your love

after this song we go back to our table we set down talked about a lot of thing like the wedding the honeymoon her return even about Maryse and Mike's wedding. we finished then leave after i pay the bill. we go home. The ride home was amazing she tell me that she wants to have a boy first and i agree with that. Everything seems perfect right now i hope it stills that way.

Barbie's dress link .

its a red dress with Deep V-neck and Long sleeves

Barbie's shoes link images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRRThZUBv4QQVbotBz_HnHV6QwAuBzn551TVGeaGu dBBikYEq_j9Q

its black loubs

Justin's clothes link i01. wsphoto/v0/516083463_

its blue shirt and black jeans

Justin's shoes link .

its blue shoes

I like their clothes honestly xD

I hope you had enjoyed this chapter more to come later.

DONT forget to review

its getting better right?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I hope had enjoyed last chapter

Do you i should run fast with the actions of the story or its good that way?

ok now with the newest chapter enjoy

Barbie's POV

Today is SummerSalm which means Im returning today to WWE also to face the Diva's champion for the title. I will win my second championship tonight. I hadnt dyed my hair yet but i will before the wedding for two reasons one I miss my blonde hair and two the most important is that Paul loves me as blonde more than a burnette so i will dye it back to blonde i was warming up before i go out the ramp. It was said that Kaitlyn will face a diva that will never cross anyone's mind and that is true. who believe that im returning no one. "Time to go Barbara" one of the workers said i nodded jumps up a little then my music hits

Holla Holla Holla

{Chorus}  
So all my girls in the back say hoo  
Cause you know just how we do  
Side to side, and front to back  
If you aint taking that (Holla Holla)  
For satisfaction, you really need to get your own things happening. (Holla Holla)  
For satisfaction, you really need to get your own things happening. (Holla Holla)

Ooh this beat is hot, tonight its on  
I'm felling sexy, I want to be in control  
Handle on my business, I'm not afraid  
I'm doing nothing and I'm doing this

{Chorus}

i walked down the ramp hearing cheers and screams from everyone they are shouting my name they all look shocked to see back but yet so happy "ohh look Cole who is back Kelly Kelly is back Cole the smart sexy and powerful Diva is back with a brown hair dont she just look so stunning" king said as always he is my biggest admire i walked the 3 small stairs enters the ring and did my pose everyone was still cheering for their favorite diva known as me "Ring the bell" the Ref said the bell rang _Here We Go _I said to myself

Forward the end

she was lying on her knees i go back then run and jumped I did K2 on her and got the count "1 2 3 ring the bell" "here is the winner and newwww WWE Diva's Champion Kellyy Kellyyy" said Justin

Holla Holla Holla

{Chorus}  
So all my girls in the back say hoo  
Cause you know just how we do  
Side to side, and front to back  
If you aint taking that (Holla Holla)  
For satisfaction, you really need to get your own things happening. (Holla Holla)  
For satisfaction, you really need to get your own things happening. (Holla Holla)

Ooh this beat is hot, tonight its on  
I'm felling sexy, I want to be in control  
Handle on my business, I'm not afraid  
I'm doing nothing and I'm doing this

{Chorus}

I know you like, what you see  
Are you sure, you want to stick to me?  
Hop in my Jag, baby we can go  
Just remember, you gotta keep it up for me

Once again my music hits for me as a Champion i was on the top of the earth right now i pose on the side ropes then go backstage. Once i go backstage i heard a scream "Welcome back KELLY KELLY" said all the roster i laughed "Thank you so much guys" i told them i was looking for my fiance between all this people but i couldnt find him then i felt hands around me from behind "Looking for someone" ohh that accent that makes me fall in love in my face "Yes actually i couldnt find my handsome fiance had you seen him?" i played along with him "yes i did lets go to him" "ok lets gooo" i said and turned around my jaw dropped open "OMG" i screamed everyone looked at me and screamed as well. "What the hell guys?"

Paul's POV

I asked them what the hell but i actually know My hair is BLUE "What happened to your ugh hair Paul?" Barbie asked "well that was a simple mistake Barbie" "and how long you will be with that color you look like a parrot" she said and everyone laughs i rolled my eyes that was really annoying "whatever Barbara if you dont like it its ok dont look at me for like 4 days" i said with a harsh tone "I was joking Paul" she said "yeah yeah whatever" i said then walked away "Hey man" i looked and see my best friend behind me "yeah Heath?" "dont you think that you over acted about the whole thing?" he said i think for a moment being the Stubborn i am i said "no i dont think so' just then i felt a huge pain on my arm "ohhhhh what was that for Heath" he smirked "being stubborn my love" i rolled my eyes "God why are we friends you can be annoying sometimes oh no all THE DAMN time actually" i said he shook his head "whatever now go to Barbara cause you destroyed her day tonight she returns and wins the title and was the black cloud of the day Paul she was crying when you left dont really know why" I looked at him shocked "she was what?" "crying" "but why i didnt do anything" once again i felt a huge pain on my arm "would you stop doing that please you are going to break my arm" i kinda yelled at him in a joking way "NO i wont until you stop being a thick head stop being a stubborn ass if you want me to stop" "ugh whateverrrr now leave me so i can go to Barbara to see whats wrong" once again i felt the huge pain on my arm this is going out of hand here "WTF Muller?" i yelled "you are" he smirked "im what?" "the wrong and the fuck" he smirked again "I hate you then now forever" he rolled his eyes "just go dumb ass " "Im going" i said and go to the Diva's locker room i knocked in the door and Layla opened "hey Lay is Barbara here" "yeah she is here crying because of you ass" she said i rolled my eyes me and Layla have always been great friends "Barbie?" i said softly as i was entering the room "GET OUT OF HERE PAUL NOW" she yelled at me "No no no no i am NOT leaving tell me what is wrong if i made a mistake you should tell me not ignore me this is how life goes on Barbara and note to yourself we will get married so i dont think our life will work out this way" i said she looked at me and signed "ok fine you treat me so bad infront of everyone and that makes me looks like i fool i was just joking your hair is blue thats really a joke Paul" she said i signed maybe Heath is right i kinda over reacted WAIT did i just said Heath is right damn i sure need some sleep "I am sorry miss i never mean that i just over acted about it and that wont happen again would you forgive me?" i said putting my hand out she took it and pulled me to her and our lips met i could feel the spark between us i enjoy the kiss "ohhhh get a room please that is not what i want to see when i enter my locker room" Nicole said " we pulled away "it is then we will get a room its fine to be jealous anyway" i told her they all giggle "i will be at my locker room have your things and come Barbie" she nodded and give me a small kiss i kissed backed then walked out of the room. _Thank God we worked it out _I thought and singed with relive. i enter my locker room "so what had happened" Mike asked "everything is back to normal Mike" i smiled "Glad it is dont forget that both of you are getting married in 4 months" "i will never do but thanks anyway" i smiles at him "its nothing but a reminder" i giggle then we heard a knock at the door Randal open the door since he is the nearest one to it "Is Paul here?" i already know who now "no he is not" Randal joked with her "dont lie you ass" i told him and pushed him out the way "lets go babe" she said "ok one i will bring my bags" 'lets go babe" John joked in a girly voice i rolled my eyes and take my bags "shut up john" "whatever" he said in a girly voice again "as you didnt see yourself when you are with Nicole" "BURN" Mike shouted and Randal and the other guys laugh "Shut up Paul" John said rolling his eyes "yeah yeah cause you got nothing else to say" i said then smirked and walked out the the room I heard the guys making fun of John and laugh i giggle to myself "look what had you done troublemaker" Barbie said "anything for you babe" i winked at her she give me a kiss and we went to the hotel.

I hopr you had like it.

DONT forget to review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lets go

Barbie's POV

Things between us is going good. We had problems and worked them all out. I'm glad it's that way. The wedding is in 2 months I hope they pass by fast i cant want till we get married. Paul and i hadn't seen each other for a week a complete 7 days without him. that's because i'm travelling with Raw but him with Smackdown. I don't like it i miss him so much. We talk everyday on the phone but is just not enough. His hair is brown again Thank God he looked so weird with the blue hair. I don't believe that his hair dresser did such a mistake. Today i have a day out with my girls Layla, Bri, Nicole, Maryse and Natalya. We haven't hand out together all in a long time. I gonna surprise Paul by dying my hair blonde again. Today me and the girls are going do our hair and nails then go doing some shopping then go the beach. It will be a long day yet amazing. My phone ring i looked and read _'Paul' _i smiled to myself and answered it. "my wife-to-be i miss you so much and i cant want to see you well i want to see you right now" I giggle at my Fiance "Oh God i miss this giggle just shut or i will drool in here" That makes me blush a little "Let me talk please and shut up a little" "ugh fine" i giggle again "I miss you too so much Paul more than you could imagine" "ugh i want to see you already. so what will you do today?" "well its a girls' day out wanna join" i said teasing him "i will act as i didn't hear the last part" i giggle again "well hope you will enjoy your day dont forget to buy some hot lingerie for the honeymoon" "shut up Paul" i said and rolled my eyes he giggle "ok say hey to the girls" "i will" "bye baby girl i love you" "I love you too Bye" we end the call and i smiled to myself I really miss him. Then i heard a knock in the door I open it to find all the girls at it with a smile on their faces "Lets go Barbie" Layla said "Ok lets go", I closed the door and we went down. Me, Layla and Maryse in Layla's car and Bri, Nicole and Natalya in Nicole's car. We went to get our hair and nails done we take like 4 hours then we went shopping we buy dresses, loubs, PJs and even lingerie. We ate then go to buy new bikinis. I bought 7 new bikinis. they were just that good to not buy them. Now its time to the beach. we go to change our clothes then we went to the beach. no one take a tan expect Layla. we joked and laugh. When i went home i took a shower then fall asleep without a second thought. It was a long and tiring day but yet so amazing we enjoyed ourselves so much.

Paul's POV

So she is going out with the girls. i hope she would enjoy her day. I was at the hotel room that i shared with Heath. Things is great well expect for the home in Miami I don't know when it will be done just hope before the wedding This thing stress me out. 'whats up man what is so wrong now?" Heath said i signed i don't know if the house in Miami will be finished before the wedding or not and that is stressing me" "Come on everything gonna be alright Paul just before you know it" "I hope so" i said and smiled at him Maybe sometimes we argue and we tease each other all the time but me and Heath are more than brothers I couldn't see myself without Heath as my best friend. I think we met for a reason of course we do Must be a reason and i know it cause without each other a lot of things wont be as it today. "I am hungry Paul" he said i giggle "Me too lets get something to eat" i said and we walked out the room and go to subway to get something to eat. after we finished we get to the arena to the house show our bags was already at the car so we dont need to go to the room again. we go against each other in a match today at the house show. After we finished we went back to the hotel. we go to the club with the guys at night. Next week me and Barbara have to go to see the house one last time before the wedding cause we got no more time. hope everything gonna be ok.

Now it's Sunday we are going back to Florida Barbara is already there since yesterday. she said she get a new look. I want to see it so bad. The plane takes off and we left everyone to his own home. "Barbie I'm home" i shouted as i enter the house. My house is big house with two levels when you enter the stairs are the first thing for you to see on the left the living room and the balcony that has a view to the beautiful sea. I love this house i had been leaving her for 5 years but i love to change when you walk up stairs there are 4 doors 3 bed rooms and the main bathroom i look around and didnt see Barbie downstairs so i go up it was weird she didnt answer me. i enter the bed room and my mouth drop open. "so did you like it?" she asked she was wearing a very sexy pink lingerie 'like? what like? i LOVE it and you dyed your hair blonde again I LOVE it too" i said she giggle "then join me cause i miss and want you" she said and winked "here you got me" i take my shirt off and jumped in the bed and started to kiss her she kissed back and our clothes start going on the floor. we did it and we slept in each others arm.

Barbie's POV

I wake up first just like always ugh he never gets up first. I take a shower then make breakfast put in the table and go up the wake him so he can eat. I walked in the room go to the bed and start kissing his neck He moaned "get up Paul and by the way last night was amazing" he smirked and pulled me to him and roll us so he is on the top. "glad you enjoyed it now why did you wake me?" he said and started kissing my neck I bet my lips not wanting to moan "so you can eat breakfast is ready so lets go" he keeps kissing my neck "Paul now go take a shower and come to eat" i yelled at him He looked at me shocked I was shocked too _why the hell did you yell at him? _I asked myself "ugh sorry i didnt mean to you know never mind" he said gets up and went to take a shower I signed and walked down the stairs he didnt do a thing and you yelled at him. Paul come down showered He set down and start eating. He didnt say a word. I looked at the ground "Im sorry Paul" he didnt reply i looked up at him "Paul I am...' when i looked at him i saw him staring down holding the spoon so tight "Paul whats wrong" "I dont know just a sharp pain at my stomach i dont know-' he was cut by himself as he dropped the spoon down and tries to get up when he did he fell to the chair again i gets up and went to him. i could fell tears running down my face and my heart sink "Paul relax i will call the ambulance please dont move" he nodded weakly i called 911 not knowing what is wrong with him I hope he is ok i finished the call and looked at him. Now my tears are falling stronger as i saw him coughing blood out of his mouth I was crying silent and kneed next to him "I am fine Barbie dont cry everything will be ok" he said in a weak tone "I hope Paul" i said and cried harder. when the ambulance come they take him to the hospital. They take him to the emergency room. I waited in the waiting room. Hours later a doctor comes out the room "Mrs. Blank right? I am sorry but he couldn't make it so sorry about" I felt that my heart stopped tears running down my face "No No No No please dont say that" i said while shook my head "I am really sorry miss" The doctor said I just kept screaming "No no no"

"ahhhhhh" I woke up shivering and barely breathing waking Paul up too "shhhhh It's alright Barbie" He said as he takes me in a hug I was crying "Don't leave me Paul Please don't Please" i said "I will never Barbie i wont believe me" he keeps hugging me and i dont want to go away it felt safe in his hug "A bad dream right?" He asked "No Paul a nightmare the worse nightmare ever" i said and looked at him "I lost you you died in the Nightmare Paul That was the worse thing ever" "This ok now look at the bright side i am still alive" he said i kissed him and never want to let go He giggle into the kiss and kiss back "I am hungry" He said into the kiss making me laugh "Ok i will get breakfast ready then" "No before you do that come take a shower with me" I looked at him "no we wont do anything just shower together to safe water" He said and winks I laugh "ok then just to safe water" We get up and take the shower then i make the breakfast we ate "so whats about going to Miami to check on our new house?" he asked "Its a good idea i dont think we have another time before the wedding" "my point exactly" he said "so is the house done or there still some working on it' He signed "Its not finished yet Paul?" I asked mad "yeah Barbara its not" "why the hell isnt not finished yet the wedding is in less than 2 months Paul" I found myself yelling at him "Calm down just one or two weeks and it will be done dont bitch about it now" I looked at him shocked "Did you just call me a bitch" "no i just said that you bitch about somethings huge difference Barbara" he replied simply and calmly while i was firing up inside "How give you the right to say such a thing Paul Lloyd Jr.?" i yelled at him "You did Barbara Jean Blank" i said so calmly again that is making me even more mad "Who tell you that?" i asked him really mad He takes the my right hand "when you accept to take me as your husband" he said "then its all about that ring?" He nodded "then i dont want it anymore" I said and take the ring out of my finger and throw it at his face i regret what i did the second i do it "Your final thought Barbara?" He asked i could see the tears that about to fell off his eyes I could feel my own tears running down my face I shook my head no "then wear the damn ring again its not a game Barbara its marriage if you kept taking the ring off and on then you are not ready to get married yet" i signed and wear the ring again 'you are a child Barbara" "yeah i am" i said he giggle "Glad you admit it but the biggest yet the best problem that i love you" He said "I love you too Paul I just over acted about the whole thing sorry its not even your fault" "It doesn't matter now lets content eating" He said "so when are we flying to Miami?" i asked "tomorrow" he answered I looked at him shocked "what?" i yelled again "Oh God here we go again Give us a damn break at least" He said and content to eat "Breakfast is done" I said then take his half full plate and the spoon that was just about to enter his mouth "its that then?" "Yeah Yeah it is" "ok then" he grabs his jacket and walked out the house and slammed the door closed after him I signed and felt sorry that he went out mad without even having breakfast I tried to call him but he didnt answer.

5 Hours have passed he didnt answer my calls or messages. Right now I am sitting in the couch crying "You are so stupid Barbara and you always over acted over everything" i yelled at myself again I have been an hour doing this actually "oh Barbara you destroy everything you are so stupid and always over acted over every damn thing" i yelled at myself again "talking to yourself?" The sound of Paul enters my ear I looked at him and turned complete and bright red i looked at him and found a bag in his hand "What is this?" i said pointing to the bag "Food i ate at subway and bring you too cause i cant eat without thinking about you so if you felt hungry you can eat" He said to me but not looking in my eyes. I felt like an idiot i take his food away and he couldn't eat without bringing me too I feel like i hate myself right now I start crying again and run and hugged him "I am sorry so sorry I didnt deserve you or the things you are doing for me at all please forgive me Paul" i said hugging him and putting my head in his chest "Its fine Barbara i forgive you just dont do it again please" he said "I wont believe me i wont Paul" i said then looks up at him He looks so handsome i put my head in his chest again"I love you" i told him he didnt respond "Paul i love-" i said while looking up at him i cant complete the sentence as he crushed his lips into mine i kissed back with thinking i wipe my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He took his to the couch puts me down gently and himself over me never breaking the kiss. we make out for like 2 hours we didnt choose to finish as we was making out we heard a knock at the door "Go away" Paul said catching his breath "Go and open the door Paul" i said "ugh fine"

Paul's POV

i open the door and saw people i didnt imagine that i will see them soon not now at least They cut mine and my Barbie make out session "Hey Paul" they said in a happy and grateful tone "Hey" i said through my teeth "Barbie we have guests Guess who?" I yelled over to her "who?" she yelled back "Come and see yourself" I told her and look at them once again.

Tell me what you think.

Try and guess who are the guest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thanks JohnCenaRkoFanForever and xox450rko for your awesome reviews

Lets begin where we stop

Paul's POV

"Well who is them? Here i come? You know you cou-" Barbie was saying as she was coming toward the door Once she saw them she stopped. Well something has to shut her up. "Oh My God Mum Dad Mary Ohhhh I miss you all so much" Barbie said as she hugs all of them "We miss you too baby girl" Her mum said "Come on enter" She told them they all enter the house I closed the door behind them. They all go to the living room and start talking together i found my present doesn't make sense so i get up to leave before i could walk out the door i hear the voice of my Father-in-law to-be calling my name i signed and walked back to the room "Where are you leaving? You don't want to be with us or something?" i asked I tried the harder not to roll my eyes "Of course not but i just want to leave you to have some time with your daughter" "Don't lie"He shouted at me "What the hell? Why are you shouting at me? Who give you the right to anyway?" i half yelled at him. He never acts good toward me He doesn't like me that much and i don't know why really. "Paul Dad please calm down" Barbara said trying to control the position Looks like it doesn't work "Don't you dare yell at me young boy" he yelled "This is my house i can do whatever i want and if you don't like that the door is calling your name" I yelled back at him "Please stop it guys" Mrs. Blank This woman is really amazing she loves me and i do too she is so lovely "Come Dad Mum Mary come after me i will show you your rooms upstairs" Barbara told them me and Mr. Blank stare at each other few more time before he follow her upstairs.

15-20 mins later Barbara walks downstairs again. I was just watching TV i know something gonna happen between us right now. "Come to our room we need to talk" she said "No i wont talk about it not even a bet and if you start to talk about right now i think you should start finding new man Barbara" I snapped at her "It is then You are doing that because you have nothing else to said cause you know you are wrong" she half yelled at me "No I am NOT wrong he is wrong he was shouting at me at my own house or you didn't see that" "I your father was here do you think i will do that to him?" she yelled I looked at her shocked was she really saying "then so bad Barbara because he is dead" I said in a low voice "Paul no Paul i didn't mean that" she said as she try to take my hand "Don't touch me" I said "Paul you know i didn't mean that I know how much you love your dad i wont do such a thing" "You already did" I said and looked at her "You did" I could see tears in her eyes she looks at me asking for forgiveness I signed "Please Paul I didn't mean that" she said and puts her hand on my face "Ok Barbara it's fine just remember this is the third argument we have today" "I am sorry" "I am sorry too" i left her head up and kiss her she kissed back "Ohhh get a room" Mary Barbara's younger sister said We rolled our eyes "that is our house we do what we want when we want where we want" Barbara told her Mary rolled her eyes "Whatever big sis" then she turn to me "I miss you PJ" "I miss you too M" I hugged her Mary always loves me She even had have a crush on me while i dated Barbara the first time. She hugged me back then give me a kiss on the cheek and oh by the way PJ is short for Paul Jr. i saw Barbara's face but i couldn't read it that makes have a bad feeling. "Oh Paul i forget to tell you that my parents will say here tell the wedding" she said "WHAT?" i yelled making Barbara and Mary jump up. "sorry Paul but we have nothing to do about that" I looked at her like she is crazy but then i find it right we can do nothing Then it hits me "Barbara we are leaving to Miami tomorrow" She looked up at me "Oh right how did i forget that I should tell them" She went upstairs I sit down in the couch next to Mary "you are fucked" "I looked at her shocked shocked "What?" "not you dumbass him" She said pointing to the TV "oh ok but i am not a dumbass Mary Boo" "Whatever" i rolled my eyes at her she could be annoying sometimes.

Barbie's POV

I go upstairs to tell my parents about Miami. I knock in the door the enter "What do you want Barbie?" Dad asked "Well me and Paul are travelling to Miami tomorrow to check on our new house there so-" "that is great we will come with you two" Mum said I was shocked "uh mm ugh ok then lets go down to have dinner then" i told them _Paul not going to like that _i signed and walked downstairs with them "Paul?" "He is in his room Barbara" Mary told her "uh ok i will go up to him" I go upstairs once again I opened the door "Paul?" "Yeah?" "They will come with us to Miami" i signed he didn't reply "Paul? Say something please" He signed then smiled "I love you" he said making my heart melt I run to his arms and hugged him he hugged me back "I love you too Paul" I looked up at him at kissed him in the lips "Now lets get the bags ready" "Ok i will do them Paul" he look at me strange "and i will do what?" "after i finish the packing the bags you will help me making the lunch" "ohh ok then I will stay here so if you need help"

10-15 mins later we finished packing the bags We go down to get the lunch ready. It takes us 30 mins to get it ready I put the food on the table then yelled "Lunch is ready" Mum, Dad and Mary come and sit down then me and Paul did We ate in silent until Dad decided to start another fight "Who did this meat?" dad said I looked at him "Me and Paul dad their is anything wrong with it?" i answered and asked him "No darling it's so good Good job babe girl" "That is not what you was going to say" Paul said under his breath I giggle and hit his leg "ohhhh" he said in a very low voice "what was that for?" he said in the same voice I giggle again "for speaking under your breath" He rolled his eyes "whatever doll" He said knowing that i hate to be called _doll _"Whatever Pauly" He shoot a look i know how much he hates that nickname I wink at him "Payback" i said He giggles and shook his head we finished eating and i put the dashes in the washer they were watching TV together i sit next to Paul and he wipe his arm around me i rest my head on his chest Then we heard a knock at the door "that is not my day" he said under his breath making me giggle "I got it" Mary said and opened the door Then Heath, Jean and Snow enter with Mary "Hey guys sorry Paul don't know you have guests" "Maybe it would have helped if you had called" Paul told Heath we all laugh Then he gets up and carry Snow "i miss you baby girl" Heath rolled his eyes at his best friend I looked at Paul playing with Snow he looks so cute He loves kids so much I cant wait till we have our own babe "Your fiance looks so cute with babies" Jean said i nodded "Yeah i know cant wait till we have our own" then i heard Snow giggling i looked at them Heath, Paul and Snow were playing together "You are going to be a great father Paul" My Mum said Paul looked at her and smiled then look at me and winked I blushed a little The rest of the night was amazing we joked and played and enjoyed our company. "I want a baby" Paul said in my ear "Just wait 1 month and we are getting married" i said in his ear "cant wait" he said again I giggle. That was a great night with the family and friends.

Hope you had like it.

Dont forget to review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Here we go

Paul's POV

One week for the wedding I'm so afraid What if something went wrong. What if she change her mind in the last second. The What If's is killing me. My mom come from South Africa last week. Now the home is pretty full. I hope everything will be ok. I am home Alone right now Barbara, her mum, my mum and Mary go to buy something that i cant remember she already bought the wedding dress and i bought the suit. She choose Layla as maid of honor and i choose Heath as the best man. everything looks perfect and happening as its planed. A knock at the door takes me out of my thoughts I get up and went to open the door. When i open it I was shocked my heart starts to beat faster. Sheldon Souray standing at my door "We need to talk" he said "talk about what?" I asked "You will know when you let me in" I signed and let him in I want to know what he wants he decided to come before the wedding with 1 week This not gonna be good at all. He enters the living room and sit down i sit down too "Well what i want to say is important to listen with a open ears" "I am all ears Sheldon" "Had you think about why Barbara come back to you?" I shot him a look _What did he mean? _"I mean at first she breaks up with you and 10 days later she dates me. Then she breaks up with me 2 days later she dates you" I was glaring at him "Your point?" "Barbara chose you because you are the younger and the most handsome and rich You have everything she needs Think about what i say? if she loves you why in the first place she had broke up with you?" I was thinking about his words and found myself agreeing with him i shook my head "Thats cant be true" "It is" I stand up and he did too i get in his face "what do you want from us?" "Honestly nothing It is just a woke up call Paul think about my words it is True" I glare at him "Out" Then we heard the door open "Baby i am home" Barbara voice enters the house _SHIT. _"Baby why are you not answering m- Sheldon?" Barbara said entering the living room "what the hell are you doing here?" She yelled causing everyone to come to the room Her parents Mary and my Mum. "Nothing i was about to leave anyway" he said then turn to me "think about my words" Then he left the room but enters again "Nice that your hair is blonde again" he winds and left I was just about to catch him but Barbara's father hold me back I felt fire inside my chest I felt myself crushing I don't know what to do or to say all of them was looking at me "Don't look at me like that" I yelled at them they all looked away expect Barbara "What did he say Paul?" she said and start crying "That you are using me" I said there is nothing to hide "and you believe him?" she said through her tears "I don't know But his words are making sense" She looked at me shocked I signed "I need some air" i said and walk out the room.

Barbie's POV

I heard the house's door slammed He left and i don't know if he will come back or not. I cant help but to break down in tears I felt to the floor crying my heart out "oh shhh baby girl everything gonna be alright" My mum said But that doesn't help i complete crying like there is no tomorrow The wedding is in 7 days and we are having a very big problem "why did he show up? why he did that to me? He told Paul that i am using him i cant believe that he did that he destroys everything everything" I said i was yelling and screaming I could see tears in the eyes of everyone in the room "Paul please come back" i said then i screamed my lung out saying his name then i didn't feel anything as everything fades to black "Barbara!" that was the last thing i have heard before passing out.

Mary's POV

Barbara had been passed out for 3 hours she hadn't wake up yet. I tried to call Paul but he didn't answer at all he should know what had happen to Barbara because of him. I have never been mad at him as i am now. The wedding is in 7 days and this is happening just hope everything will be ok.

Paul's POV

I have been sitting in this bar for like 4 hours I drunk so damn much But this is the only way to forget what is happening cause i have a feeling something worse gonna happen. I signed i paid the man on the bar then left i was to drunk to drive but i have nothing to do but to drive I drove off to Heath's house.

20 mins later i was infront of Heath's house I knock on the door Once Heath opened the door I felt myself couldn't stand anymore I felt down and fainted.

Heath's POV

Once i open the door and before i could say any thing I saw Paul falling to the ground and faint i was shocked i don't know what to do "JEAN" i screamed i heard her running downstairs once she saw Paul she gasped I looked at her tears in my eyes afraid of what could happen to my best friend "call the Ambulance" i told her she nodded tears in her eyes as well i carried him inside the house. I put my face close to his and i smelled alcohol "Dammit Paul you were wasted" He drunk so much I signed mins later the ambulance arrived and take him. I called Barbara number She should know this and I should know what had happened between them.

Barbie's POV

I woke up 30 mins ago I was so broken i was just sitting in the bed silent I didn't talk i dont want to either. My phone rung I looked at it It was Heath maybe he knows something about Paul i answered "Hey Heath" i said weakly "Hey Barbara" "what is wrong?" i asked getting worried his tone sounds like he was crying "its Paul" I felt my heart sink "He was carried to the hospital" my heart stopped beating I felt like the time "Barbara you still here?" Heath asked my mouth was moving but i have to ask him which hospital I asked him he told me i changed my clothes and run downstairs before anyone could ask me anything i was on my car driving to the hospital Tears running down my face "Please be ok Paul" i prayed all the way to the hospital. I entered and asked the nurse "Where can i find a man named Paul Lloyd Jr.?" "Who are you first?" "His fiance and you should start watching more TV actually" I snapped at her "anyway room 209" i rolled my eyes and ran to the room I found Heath sitting in the waiting room "Heath?" "Barbara?" i run to his arms he hugs me "Please tell me he gonna be alright" "I hope so Barbara" I looked at "What is he doing right there?" i asked again "Stomach laundering" I looked at him shocked "Why?" "he was poisoned because the alcohol parentage in the blood increased so bad" i was now even more shocked "What happened between you two?" he asked I signed and told him all the story. 1 hour later the doctor come out. me and Heath stand up quickly and go to the doctor "He is alright he will wake up in an hour we will take he to room 103" i felt a heavy load just felt of my shoulder Heath signed happily We go to room 103 Paul was sleeping peacefully I sat next to him in a chair and Heath sat in the couch 1 hour later Paul wakes up. He looks at me "Barbie?" his voice was so weak and barely heard "yeah Paul what do you want?" i asked him "man are you fine?' Heath getting up from his seat Paul just nodded "i want water" he said i pure him a cup and give it to him he drink it "I am sorry Barbie" "Don't be Paul" "No i have to i was just an ass to listen to his words please forgive me Barbie" "I already did Paul I already did" I kissed him passionately he kissed me back just as passionately "ugh guys do you even remember that i am here?" Heath said we pulled away "Why do you always destroy the good moments Heath?" Paul asked him joking "I am evil" he said smirking we laugh. the doctor said that Paul will leave tomorrow morning. Both me and Heath left everyone to his own hose once i entered they asked me why i left without saying a word I told them the story i went to take a shower and go to bed this had been a long day Thank God its finished I felt asleep next morning we went early to bring Paul back home. it is going up and down in a way that makes my brain rolls the wedding is 6 days away hope nothing else happen.

Here it is hope you had liked it


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wedding Day 1st December 2013

Barbie's POV

I was looking at the mirror at myself. The wedding dress looks perfect My blonde hair is amazing going off my shoulder straight. The wedding dress was perfect with a long tail. "You long breath-taking Barbie" Layla said I smiled at her "Thank you Lay" I told her then went to hug her me and Layla had been best friends for a long time "Are you ready?" My father said entering the room "As ready as i can be"I said and smiled at him "Let go then Your husband to be is waiting for you" I smiled so big _I am really getting married _I went out the room my arm linked with my dad. Once we enter the church Everyone stand up and look at us But i was looking to my man and he was looking at me. We walked down the church until my father give me to Paul. "You look beautiful" He whisper I looked at him "and you look so handsome" i whisper back. The priest come and stand between us. We wear the rings then the priest started "Do you, Paul Lloyd Jr. take Barbara Jean Blank to become your lawfully wedded wife? Faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Paul looked at in the eyes and i was looking back "I Do" he said and flashes a smile that makes me fall to my knees and melt down The priest the look at me "Do you, Barbara Jean Blank take Paul Lloyd Jr. to become your lawfully wedded husband? Faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" We still looking in each other eyes "I Do" He smiled that melting smile again i felt myself cant stand anymore "anyone against this marriage?" the priest asked me and Paul looked around no one said a thing "Then now by the power the law give me I now pronounce you husband and wife." he said then pause "You may kiss your bride" He told Paul. Paul come close to me and whisper in my ear "May I do it?" I nodded Just then He kissed me passionately so passionately more than any other time in my life I kiss back just as passionately. Everyone was looking at us I saw tears in my parents eyes and Paul's mom. "Now lets go to the party" Paul said I nodded "Lets go" we walked out the church and go to the party. The party started It was dancing time Me and Paul was dancing together and everyone was dancing around us "I love you Mrs. Lloyd" I melted "I love you too Mr. Lloyd" "I wish my father was here right now" He signed I felt sad "He is watching you form up there and so proud of you"I told him hoping that would help "You are right Barbie" he smiled and kissed me i kissed back then i rest my head on his shoulder and listen to his heart beats they were a little fast I smiled just enjoying listening to his heart beats i closed my eyes and content to dance. We then drunk a little "Don't drink so much cause we will content in our home" Paul whisper to me I just giggle and nodded "Congrats Guys I really dont believe that you are married now" Heath said "Well you better believe now cause we really are" Paul said and wipe his arm around me i rested my head on his chest "You decided when you want kids?" Maryse asked "yeah as soon as possible" I said and Paul winked causing everyone to giggle and me to blush "you look adorable when you blush Barbara" I looked up and see that Mike said that teasing Paul. Paul shot him a death glare and Maryse hit his arm "Run" Paul told him "No no no no its fine i was just joking i dont think you should take out your energy on me" Paul was glaring at him as everyone was laughing "Get off my face Mike" Paul said and look at me then back at Mike. Mike was about to say something but Paul told him "Say something else and you are dead Michael Gregory Mizanin" Paul said saying his full name Mike close his mouth without saying anything and nod everyone was laughing at the two "Good boy" Paul said. We joked some more together then everyone was leaving. Me and Paul was going to our home in Miami then we will fly to Hawaii for the honeymoon. Once we enter the house well more like villa our new villa. Paul crashed his lips on mine and left me up bride style and take me upstairs to our new new room never breaking the kiss.

Paul's POV

Now we are married I am glad everything is fine and went as planned. Now we are alone at our new home its our night I carried Barbara upstairs and take her our our room i opened the door and put her on the bed and myself over her. We start to undress each other once finished i start to kiss her neck she was moaning "ohhh Paul" i was sucking all her body up and down and she was moaning and screaming my name I smirk then start to enter her She screamed we do it all night Once finished i was laying next to her "I love you" I told her "I love you too" she said and coming over me and start to kiss me i was kissing back then we heard the door opened downstairs we break a part shocked "What the fuck?" i half yelled "I dont know but wear something we cant go down satirs naked" I rolled my eyes i was never mad as i am right now i wear my pjs and Barbie did too we went downstairs i was ready to kill whoever in here right now How he dare to came to a new weds home? we went down and saw Barbara's Father I was just about to kill him but Barbara was holding me back "What are you doing here dad right now? Its 5 am?" I looked at her like she is crazy Is that all what she care about? "I was just making sure you are fine" He said "I am dad now leave" She said "Ok i am leaving" he said "hey wait before you leave give me the key" I told him He rolled his eyes and give it to me and walked out the house. Once he leave Barbara starts laughing i looked at her and start laughing as well "Lets get some sleep" She said i signed and nodded I carried her bride style and we went upstairs "Goodnight Paul" "Goodnight Barbara" we kissed then go to sleep.

The next morning i wake up and see her staring at me i grin "You are watching me sleeping?" i asked her She nodded i giggle "you look so adorable i just cant help it" i pull her her to me and start kissing her we make out "now come with me to get the breakfast ready" "Ok lets go but first lets shower" "safe water?" "yeah why not?" she giggle "lets go then" she said and jumped out the bed i jumped after her. we finished then make breakfast. we ate then pack the bags then watch some TV out of no where Barbara start laughing I look at her "What?" i asked she shook her head then rest it at my chest "I just remembered what my dad did yesterday" I giggle "i was going to kill him" "I know but i hold you back" "i never understand him really" she giggle "not a problem i think" We was watching TV i was watching The Hunger Games when she take the remote and turn the channel "Hey i was watching that" i said then pout "Your point?" I rolled my eyes She turn a channel which was playing Sponge Bob "Ohh Barbara really? Sponge Bob? really?" "yeah i love it and hadnt watch it in a long time" "ugh whatever the plane is in 3 hours" "I know OMG" she screamed "What?" i asked "after Sponge Bob Nemo will begin" I looked at her crazy she looked at me "WHAT?" she asked "How old are you again?" "shree"she said in a baby's voice I laugh at her and she laughs as well. we watched the movie together then we changed our clothes and get the bags ready to go to the airport. we enter the plane and it takes off to Hawaii. Barbara outs her head in my shoulder and i out my head on hers and we go to sleep.

Here is Chapter 14 hope you had liked it

Should i write the honeymoon or just skip it?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

here we go

So i will write about the honeymoon

Its in Hawaii

Barbie's POV

It is great in here the weather is just perfect. We are enjoying each other so much. We ride the waves and it was awesome. Having Paul as your husband cause he fears nothing We skydive together He kissed me while we were in the middle of the air That was something unprecedented yet so awesome I loved this moment so much. Swimming with sharks wasnt the best decision i had have But can i say no to him really. Sadly i can not. i woke up and decided he has to too. I start kissing his neck softly he moaned in his sleep. He turned to me and open his eyes "Good morning sleepy head" i told him then give him a kiss on the lips He just nodded and turn away again he waits some more sleep but no chance in hell. "No no no no" I said shacking him "No more sleep babe" "Please wanna sleep" "sorry babe its a no" He signs and open his eyes "Ok then I am up what do you want" "Nothing lets get our day started What will we do today?" i asked him "what about to go to the beach swim a little then go diving and watch the beautiful sea creatures?" I think for a moment "Ok its a good idea but what will we do for the rest of the day" I thinks then his face light up "we will go on a date so dress a beautiful dress high heels and you wont regret it" he said and winked "mmmm i like your ideas babe so much" I said getting close to his face and start kissing his neck He pulled me back and before i could say or do anything he was on the top of me kissing me over and over "ohhh Paul i like it" "I know you do" then he pulled away I pouted "Lets get ready to go to the beach" "Ok then" we get up and change our clothes to the swim suits I wore a hot red bikini and he wore a black and blue swim suit "Damn you look hot" he said i giggle "You look hot too believe me" we left for the beach. we swim together if i count the times he left me up and through me in the water i could have loss it. we finished and go diving i saw beautiful views i have never seen like them before they were awesome one of the most beautiful things i have ever seen. We get out and went to shower. Then we started to get ready for the date. I wore i tight dark blue simple dress with a blue high heel loub. Paul was wearing a blood red short with was tight for his perfect shaped body with a half skinny black jeans with black vans shoes. He looks so damn hot He looks so perfect He looks at me and whistle i giggle at him. "You look so breath taking oh really stunning Barbie." I smiled at him "You look so damn handsome man i can barely stand" I said and winked at him "i am that good looking" he said joking I rolled my eyes "cocky much Paul" He giggles. We went for dinner He takes me to a very beautiful place. we set at a table that has view to the beautiful sea The sun was still setting the view was breath taking i looked at awe "So beautiful Paul" he nodded "yeah so Beautiful but no as you" I looked at him and blush a little we sit down ate and take about the most random things we sit in silent for a few mins i looked up and saw him staring at me. I looked back down He giggle and start eating again. We finished and walked around the place for a little we buy things Then we went the hotel again. "What a long day" Paul said and sit at the couch. "Yeah it was but i like it so much" I said and went to sit next to him "yeah amazing day i like it too well actually i like everyday with you" he said i looked at him and kissed him "I love you' "I love you too" I took my heels off and cuddle into him we watch TV until we slept.

Paul's POV

I was waking up by barbie like always I get up "What do you want cant i have some sleep" I looked at her "What?" i asked her as she was staring at me "I want a baby" i looked at her like she is crazy well she really is. i cant help but to laugh she hits me at the arm "Well sorry um ugh ok so?" She looked at me strange "I want a baby" 'what can i do?" "are you fucking kidding me now?" she yelled "No i am not Barbara you went crazy You wont get pregnant until God wants you to so shut up and let me have some sleep" i said and slept again "Paul?" i signed and get up "What?" She hugged me I giggle and slept again this time she in my arms.

We woke up 5 hours later "What can we do today?" she asked "I dont know we already did everything" "Yeah you are right so what about relaxing today i can make you massage" She said and winks at me "ohh I like this idea" i said knowing what will happen tonight "Ok now lets get something to eat" "ok lets go" we went down and have breakfast. we went to our room again "wait for me i will dress in something you would like" she said went to take something from the bag and run to the bath room i take my clothes off until i was on my boxers. she came out wearing a red rope "take it off already" i told her she giggles and take it off My mouth drop open "wow you look oh no words wow" i said cant get my words together she was wearing a hot red lingerie well SUPER hot one "can we skip the massage" she giggles and shook her head "Just go to the bed you would like it believe me" i nodded laid on the bed she came and sit on me and start to massage my back "Oh Barbie this fells so good" she keeps doing it mins later she start kissing my back I moaned into her kisses then turned around she keeps kissing all my body we begin to undress each other i turn her now i am on the top start kissing all her body she moaned. we did it that night. after we finished we was laying in the bed and she was resting her head on my chest "I loved this time so much" she said "Me too i love it" I said and kissed her head. We felt asleep. The honeymoon will end in 3 days it passed so quickly Happy times flies. we love it so much they were one of the best days in my life.

Here it is

Hope you had liked it


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Barbie's POV

We have been married for 3 months and everything is so fine today we are going to my parent's house we have gathering. He was driving in silent and this is not normal "Paul?" "mmmm?" "What's up with you?" "Just thinking and a little tired i hadn't sleep well lately" he said "oh ok then" i paused "Thinking about what?" he giggles "a lot of things Barbie" he didn't want to say it then I signed and lean back on the chair "as you like Paul" He takes my hand and kiss it and keep holding it I smiled and kissed him on the cheek We arrived and he parks the car "Mom dad we are here" i said and entered the house they come and hugged me and Paul then Mary and her boyfriend come and hugged us too. "I am the only one who cant stand Mary's boyfriend?" Paul whispers i giggle and shook my head then whisper "Nope" "fine then" We sit down and eat and chat together about random things we enjoyed our time so much When the night ends Me and Paul left and went to our house. We changed our clothes and watched some TV then went to sleep we didn't really talk a lot. There is something up with paul and i dont know what is it. I shook that feeling away then remembered that his birthday is in a month no not a month its 20 Feb so its less than a month. I start to think about alot of things to his birthday Like a surprise party in our home with all our friends. this would be great while thinking i slept.

Paul's POV

Today I have a match in Raw so i was travelling with barbie. there is something in her mind that i don't know But i am sure its not a bad thing. when the night was over all of us was going to the club. Me and barbie went to our room to get ready. She was wearing a dark green short tight dress and i was a yellow shirt and a blue jeans. We went to the club the last i think We joked together and enjoyed our night we danced and drink. It was a cool night. We went to the room again and sleep. the next morning we have a day off. so we can go to anywhere and sine we are in New York there are alot of things to do. we wake up and met alot of the rosters which were having a day off as well we all went out and enjoyed each other so much. we were sitting in a cafe waiting for our ladies to come back from a store. It was me, Mike, Daniel and Stu. "So how it is being married?" Mike asked "amazing man" I told him "aww look at the boy who fall in love so bad" Stu joked and the laugh I rolled my eyes "Shut up guys as you didn't see yourselves when you are with your ladies" "clam down man he was just joking" Daniel "yeah man i was just joking" Stu said "Its fine men its fine". 30 mins later the girls come "Your wife was really heavy today" Bri said "What?" i asked the girls take seat next to us everyone next to her man "she was so tired Paul" Maryse said maybe she is nit at the WWE anymore but she travels with Mike "yeah and barely moving she never was like that" Victoria said I am worried right now "barbie? whats wrong with you?" she rests her head on my shoulder and didn't say a thing I signed and wipe my arm around her We ordered our food and start eating barbie looked at the food and didn't eat a thing "Barbara? eat something girl" Mike told her she shook her head "Come on Barbie please eat anything you look sick" I told her She signed and start to take a bet of her food when she put it in her mouth she gets up and run to the bathroom All the girls go after her. I signed and push the food away and rest my head on the back of my seat.

Barbie's POV

I dont know what had gotten in to me I was so sick and i dont know why i want to go to a doctor. i hope nothing is wrong. i run to the bathroom and throw up. the girls come after me "what is wrong with you?"Bri asked i signed i really dont know "I dont know i really dont" "you should go to a doctor barbie" Maryse said i signed again "I will" 'When"Victoria asked I looked at them "tomorrow" they all nodded and we went out the bathroom and back to our table I saw Paul resting his back to his seat and looking up. his food was just like mine He didn't eat a thing either. i went and sit next to him and kissed his cheek he looked at me worried "what is wrong with you?" he asked softly i signed "I dont know" "you should go to the doctor Barbie"he said "I know i will go tomorrow" "fine i will come with you" "No you wont" "No barbie i must come with you i-" he was saying softly I cut him "No you wont" I yelled at him He was shocked I looked away from him All my friends sitting around me looked at me shocked everyone was staring at me at the cafe. Paul signed and get up "here is the keys of the car" he said and put it on the table "Bye guys" he said and walked off "had you realized what you had did?" Stu asked me i nodded and start to cry "I didnt mean to" "He left you the car key and all he was doing is being a good husband and you yelled at him in front of everyone" Mike said "i will go bye guys i cant take it anymore" i said stand up and take the keys and go to the room. I entered and hope to find Paul there but no he wasnt I signed changed my clothes and lay down in the bed. I cried and tried to call him but he didnt answer. I sent him messages but still no answer _Please be ok Paul _I signed and try to fall asleep but i cant.

4 Hours later the room's door was opened and Paul entered He didnt say a word "Paul?" he didnt reply "Paul please answer me i am sorry so sorry i didnt mean to yell at you" i told him he signed and look at me open his mouth to say something but close it again without saying a word "please say something" He signed "why you dont want me to come with you?" he asked I dont know what to say "I dont know just dont want you to" he signed again "fine fine whatever" he said changed his clothes and come to the bed i tried to kiss him but he pulled away I signed and turn to the other side and start crying in silent he didnt say a thing just turn his back and sleep.

The next morning i went to the doctor alone i waited to my turn to come. "Mrs. Barbara Lloyd" she said i stand up and enter the room i sit in the chair in front or the desk of the doctor. I told him everything He said he will do some tests. I do all the tests then he come with the results "So what is it doctor?" i asked him "well Mrs. Lloyd congrats you are pregnant" I was shocked "I am what?" i asked him "You are pregnant" he said again and smiled I smiled so big I was so happy i was on the top of the earth "how long?" i asked him "3 weeks" "oh Thank you so much doctor thank you so much" "you are very welcome". i went back to the room happily this will be the best present for his birthday which is in 1 week. I entered the room Paul looked at me but didnt say a word i looked at him and smiled big i really cant wait ti tell him "Nothing is wrong everything is alright Paul"He nodded and look at the his IPhone again_ You would love so much just wait for your birthday. _We already get everything for his birthday ready. everyone will come to our home that day He would love everything about the party so much. I went and sit next to him at the couch and watch TV with him i know he still mad at me. "i am sorry" i said so softly and kissed his cheek He looked at me and smiled I kissed his lips and he kissed back. Now i know he is not mad anymore.

Here it is hope you liked it


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Let go

Barbie's POV

Today is Paul's birthday. we were getting everything ready in the house for the party. i wasnt allowed to do much as i was pregnant. Every time i tried to left a thing or do anything I get kicked out. I was sitting on the couch watching as everyone was doing something The food was ready The Cake is too It have a photo of us kissing in the middle. It was huge and red from outside but it is dark forest from inside. The balloons was every where. The house looks so amazing. Heath was with Paul he wont bring him until i give him a call that everything is ready. Now i am 1 month pregnant I am so happy and tonight Paul gonna know that he will be a daddy. there are more than 20 people in the house. "everything is ready Barbara" Layla said "now you can call your handsome huppy he better like what we had did or i will kill him" John Cena said i giggles and nodded then deal Heath's number Jean and Snow was already here with everyone. "Hey Heath" "yeah?" "now you can come everything is ready" "ok bye" "bye" "They are coming" i told them they nodded Nicole sits next to me and put her hand on my still flat belly "Of course its amazing being pregnant Barbara right?" she asked "yeah it is" i said and smiled really big then rub my belly. _How are you going to react Paul? _i asked myself and rest my back on the couch.

Paul's POV

For God's sake why i am with Heath out of my house he dragged me out and tell me we will go to a cafe and have some chat. his phone ring and he answered it when he finished he looked at me "Lets go now" "thank god finally" i jumped off my seat He rolled his eyes. we ride the to my house we get off the car and entered the house it was so dark i barley see a think. then out of nowhere "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAUL" I was so shocked i felt like my heart stop beating for a min The min they say it the lights come on I looked around there were balloons and presents everywhere i was speechless i cant say anything really "oh my God" i said "You guys did all of that to me?" i asked and looked at them they all nodded "oh you guys are amazing i am really speechless i cant thank you enough wow" i said really shocked at what they did for me "its nothing man glad you like" Randal said i smiled like an idiot "time to the cake I am hungry" i rolled my eyes already know how is it it was Paul Randall known to everyone as the big show "you always are Paul' i told him they giggle "it is then" he said left me up and take me to the table where the birthday cake is on it. he puts me down "well at least you didnt throw me at the pool" Then they take the cover of the cake off It was beautiful in the middle was pic of me and Barbara and around it was pics of me with all of them "This is really well no words can described it at all" "Glad you like it" I heard the sweet voice of my wife from behind i turned around and she comes and hugged me then kissed me "happy birthday babe" I kissed her then they put the candles an the cake i turn then off after they finished the singing "What did you wish?" Stu asked "i didnt wish anything i already have her" i said and wipe my hand around her "awwww look how cute they are" Maryse said Barbara kissed me and whisper "I love you" i whisper back "I love you too" "time for the presents" Heath said they all put there presents on the table "wow that is pretty large number of presents" i said there were really alot of presents "yeah but now time for my present" Barbara said i looked at her "Close your eyes" she said i looked at her weird but did it anyway she takes my hand and put it on her belly My mouth drops My heart was beating so fast I opened my eyes in a complete shocked. "you are?" she nodded and bet her bottom lip I left her up and spin her around i could hear cheers from everyone I put her down and looked at her "so i think you like it" she said and giggled "like? I love it barbie" i said and kiss her passionately She kissed back just as much "guys remember we are here" John Cena said they all laughed we pulled away and i rolled my eyes "happy birthday daddy" she whispers in my ear My heart melt at this words. we ate the cake and sit down we were joking laughing and teasing each other then i remember somthing "Barbie?" she looked at me "how long?" "how long have i known or how long have i been pregnant?" "well both" she giggles "i have been pregnant for a month and have been known for a week" "and you said this will be the perfect present for his birthday?" "yeah right" "you werent wrong" i told her i wipe my arm around her and rub her flat belly a little she rested her head on my shoulder then it hits me "barbie?" i half yelled everyone looked at me "oh sorry guys i just remembered something" they all shook their head 'yeah Paul what cause you nearly give me a heart attack" "if you have been pregnant for a month that means that you wrestle while having the baby" i told her she thinks for a moment "oh right dammit" she said and start getting worry "relax love but the baby is alright you didnt bleed or anything right?" she nods "then there is nothing to worry about" she rested her head again.

it was 4 in the morning when they decided that the party is done They all left the house was a mess "what will we do with this mess Paul?" "i have no idea" i signed "we have to find someone to take care of the house anyway you are pregnant so you cant do the house work anyway" she signed "i hope we found someone then" "we will now lets get some sleep" "yeah i am so tired" i giggle "you will be like that for another 8 months" she hits me in the arm "ohhhh" i left her up and run upstairs "ohhhh Paul put me down now or i will get sick" i put her on the bed. i was over her kissing her lips when we pulled away i was looking in her beautiful blue eyes "I love you" "I love you too" i get off her and pulled her shirt up and rub her belly "i love you little one" i said and kiss her belly and pulled her shirt down again "awww Paul you are so cute you will be a great father" i smiled "and you will be the best mom ever" i said and kissed her she hugged so tight "I love you so so so so so much" I giggle "i love you too so so so so so much". Then we fall asleep.

Hope you had liked it


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Paul's POV

I felt someone shacking me. I opened my eyes and sees Barbie "What?" "Get up we have to go to the doctor in 2 so lets have breakfast then get ready" "why we would go to the doctor today?" i really forget the reason. She looked at me as i killed her parents "The first ultrasound Paul how can you forget that?" _SHIT_ "Ohhh sorry Barbie i just woke up really sorry" She shook her head and gets off the bed "Now get up the breakfast is alreadyready" i signed and woke up then go downstairs "Good morning Sara" we told her. Sara is the one who is taking care of the house. "Good morning Mr and Mrs" she said She is a young woman with black hair. She is not bad well she is good looking If i said that out loud Barbie may kill me. "why you are not eating Barbie?" "I am not hungry" I signed "Barbie eat please for 3 weeks you havent been eating well" She looks down at her now not so flat belly and signed then start eating silently. She is a month and 2 weeks pregnant now. We finished eating then go upstairs to get ready to go to the doctor. she come out of the bathroom wearing a heel high "You will change that or you wont get out the house " She looked at me like i am a killer then go and change it. "Good girl" i said smirking. I could fell that now she wants to kick me but do i care? wearing high heels is not good for pregnant women so i must do this. We get down and start the ride she didnt say a word "really you are mad at me? really Barbara?" "yeah yeah i am" "why? cause you didnt wear the damn heel? It is not good for the baby is not doing that cause i hate i think" I told her she signed and rested her back on the back of her seat she puts her hand on her belly "Sorry" she whispers i shook my head "dont be" "you were right and i over acted just like always" "i know" "What?" "I know" "you know what" "that i was right and you over acted" I said then smirked. She shook her head "cocky much my love" I winks at her and take her hand and kiss the top of enter and waited in the waiting room for our turn. we sit in silent everyone looking at his phone. well until we heard Barbara's name being called.

Barbie's POV

i heard my name being called me and Paul get up and enter the room "Good morning" the doctor said "Good morning" we both said "can you lie down in the bed please" i nodded and lie down bed as he told me too. Paul sit in a chair next to the bed. The doctor pulled the shirt up and put a cold jelly on my stomach "oh its cold" i said the doctor and Paul giggle then he start "Look at the screen" we looked "there is you baby guys" he said pointing "the baby is very tiny" Paul said looking in awe "yeah it is now do you want to hear the sound of your baby?" he asked we both nodded. we heard the sound of the baby's heart beats it was the most beautiful thing i have ever heard. I looked at Paul he was looking with look full of love. then the doctor wipe the jelly off my stomach "so your baby is perfect but i will give you some vitamins" I nodded "when can we know the sex of the baby doctor?" Paul asked "4 month you cant before that" we nodded i am still 1 month and 2 weeks I cant wait all that long. The doctor gives me the papers and we thanked him then go out. we entered the car i looked at the pics of the baby from the ultrasound they are amazing I really loved them "that was the best thing i have ever seen and heard"Paul nodded "I know right the heart beats was really a thing i cant describe" "I cant wait to know its a boy or a girl" "me either but i having a felling its a boy" i looked at him "what? It is just a felling" I giggle "i have no problem on having a boy that looks like you that really one of my dreams" "and to be honest i always wants a girl" I looked at him "daddy's little princess" He said in a voice that makes me melt up inside. "I love you Paul" "I love you too Barbie" he said and put his hand on my belly "and i love you too little one" i put my hand over his with is on my belly and hold it tight. By just holding his hand i felt safe. How did we break up in the first place I cant believe how stupid and blind i was. But everything happen for a reason.

Today Paul have to go to the rode again Now i will see him once or twice a month I want to travel with him but the doctor said alot of planes is not so good for the baby 3 months pregnant I was sitting in the couch he returned from a tour 3 days ago and now he is leaving again. i was turning channels cant really find a thing "barbie?" Paul shouted "Yeah baby i am here" i said he comes downstairs and sit next to me "How many hours it takes you to come downstairs" he joked and smirked I hit in the arm so hard he nearly fell off the couch. "WOW pretty strong my lady" "of course i am" i said "you have yoga today right?" I nodded "ok i am leaving in 2 hours how can i waste them" 'i dont know" I told him he rested his back on the couch and looked at the TV then takes the remote away from my hand and turn the channel "How can you do that to a pregnant lady?" i told him "what did i do?" i shook my head. then start to rub my rounded belly it is not huge yet Paul looked at he then turn the TV off then come closer to me "Whats up Paul?" "Nothing" he said then he pulled the shirt up and start placing kiss all over my belly I was giggling "stop it Paul" "nah nah" "Hey guys i am- oh sorry i didnt know you" me and Paul looked up and saw Heath "we wasnt doing anything Heath not at the living room at least" Paul said and rolled his eyes "Ok nevermind now lets go or we will miss the plane" "Ok fine i will just bring my bags from upstairs" Paul said and go Upstairs Heath comes and sits next to me "You are a moment killer" i told him He giggles "Well sorry what you were doing anyway" 'he was just kissing my belly and i was giggling then you showed up" he giggles again then puts his hand on my belly "Hey there little one i am Heath you godfather" i smiled at Heath then hugged him "sorry for cutting you two but we have a plane to miss Heath" Paul said causing me and Heath to laugh "Fine man lets go Stu is waiting for us at the airport bye Barbara" "Bye Heath" "Bye there little one" Then Paul "Bye baby" he said and kissed me "bye baby take care of yourself please" "I will and you too" then kneed in front of me and puts his hands on my belly "Bye little one daddy will be back soon" he said then kissed my belly. I watched how cute this was in awe. then he gets up kissed one last time and left. i sit down on the couch and signed i wont see him for 2 weeks. I turn the TV again and start watching baby's day out. The baby in that movie is adorable. I watched the movie then eat then i go upstairs to take a nap.

Here it is hope you had liked it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Here we go

Barbie's POV

I was sitting on my bedroom while Sara was getting the lunch ready. My parents are coming today for a visit. My belly is huge and i am not 4 months yet well i am 3 months and 3 weeks. Paul is coming next week he has a week off. I havent seen him for a week I really miss him. The baby didnt kick a lot while Paul isnt around. The baby's first kick was amazing. Every time i remembered it a smile draw in my face.

_Flash Back_

_Paul just returned today he will stay for just two days. "Barbie?" i heard him I get up quickly and jumped in his arms He giggles "i have never seen a pregnant woman jumping like you did " I giggle then pulled away "I miss you so much Paul" "I miss you too baby so much" He kissed me then got in his knees "I missed you too little one" He said and kissed my belly "have you make momma tired" He said and rub my belly in circles then kiss it again "No the baby had been so quite actually" "Good then thats my baby" He said then kiss it again this time he felt a small kick "Barbie? had you felt that? the baby kicks" I nodded "yeah i felt Paul its inside me smart head" He giggles then rub my belly again "that was amazing the kicks are very small tiny". he still on his knees i rubbed his head playing with his soft hair He gets up and kissed me "I cant wait till i hold him in my arms" i looked at him "Him?" "yeah him i have a felling its a boy"_

_End of Flash Back_

I smiled at the memory and shook my head at how much he is believing its a boy even when he wants a girl. Then i heard the the door bell ringing "They arrived" I get up and start to go downstairs. I went down "Barbie I miss you baby girl" Mom said i smiled and hugged her."I miss you too mom" then she looked at my belly "Oh my God look at you now pregnant I am going to be a grandmother I am so happy for you love" I smiled big "thank you mom i am so happy too" i said and rubbed my belly "ohh look at you with big belly and all I am going to be an aunt Wow" i giggle at my young sister "baby girl i miss you so much" "I miss you to daddy so much" i said and hugged him. "how is your husband?" mom asked "He is great mom" I smiled "Maybe he is great but not a great husband or father" Dad said I looked at him "No he is a great father and a great husband and you cant bad mouth him under the roof of his house" I said and went to the living room I sit down and signed "hey sweetie" "yeah mom" "dont be sad that your that you know him and its good for the baby Paul wont like that" i signed she is right "Fine mom i will go i need some rest" she nodded i get up and went to my room.

Paul's POV

We were waiting for the girl to finish shopping at a club. when the girls finished they called and we went for them. well none if them was my girl i really missed her while walking in the mall. I saw a pets shop "Hey guys i will go there"I said and point to the shop "hey i will come with you" Heath said We entered the shop I was looking for a dog I was looking around until i spotted a brown and white beautiful husky Husky was always my favorite I go to him and kneed down "Hey there little one" i rubbed his head he lick my hand "He is 3 months old" A lady from the workers said "I will take him" I said and stand up I paid and took him He was amazing "so what we could name you?" I think for a moment "Leo?" he plays with his tail I giggle "It is then. Leo" we went to the guys and girls "what is this?"Nicole asked pointing to Leo "he is Leo the newest member to my family Nikki" i smiled "he is adorable husky" Bri said playing with him already "I know Bri" "how old?" Layla asked "3 months lay" she nodded and go and play with him too "Barbie would like him alot" Randal said "I hope so" i told them we went to the hotel and everyone went to his or her room. I was rooming with Layla. "Goodnight lay" i told her "Goodnight Bro" she said I went to sleep and Leo next to me I already love him so much.

Today we are going home a week off is just great i need to see Barbie i miss her so much and the baby of course. "The plane is leaving at 2 hours what can we do until then?" Stu asked we looked at each other and didnt say a word "well good idea then" Stu said in sarcasm. we laughed and sit down we sit in silent even when we were like 20 human. the only sound was the sound of Leo howling and playing. he runs then come back and jump on my legs he kept playing until its time to go home. "Now its time ti go to your new home" i told him and left him up with the bags we went to the plane and the plane takes off. the ride is 6 hours so i think the best think to do is to sleep so i did so. i was awaken up by Heath "come on we are home" i get off the plane get the bags and Leo and go to my home Months after i came to Miami Heath did too and its great that way. Everyone take his own car and go to his home. the ride to home was 30 mins . It was 2 am now so i will find her asleep. I entered the house and heard the voice of the TV i went to the living room and find Mrey sleeping on the couch she felt asleep while watching TV i giggle silently and turn the TV off. i went upstairs Leo behind me I entered my bedroom Leo start to make sounds "shhhhhh she is sleeping" i whisper to him he didnt make any other sounds i changed my clothes and go to the bed and Leo slept on a dogs sleeping i bed bought for him. we went to sleep. It was a peaceful night.

Here it is hope you had liked it


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lets begin

Barbie's POV

I woke up and found Paul next to me I screamed making him jumps up. "what the hell?" he shouted I Jumped over him he laughs "Barbie babe you give me a heart attack" I laugh "I missed you so much babe when did you come?" I said still hugging him "At 2 am i think you were sleeping so i didnt wake you up" i pulled away and kissed him passionately and he kissed back we were making out when i felt a small think gets in the bed I looked and saw a little brown and white husky dog He looks adorable "Oh my God Paul he is adorable look at his blue eyes" i told Paul and left him up "whats his name?" "Leo" "I love it he is beautiful" "I know i loved him the moment i saw him" I nodded Leo started to kick my belly _He is adorable over load _"How old is him?" "3 months looks like he loves the little one too" I nodded happily "yeah oh right we will go to the doctor tomorrow" I told him he nodded "I know we will get to know what gender our baby is" He said and rub my belly and kiss it. Leo starts to howls softly "I think he is hungry well i am too lets get some breakfast" I told Paul he gets up and left Leo up "lets go then" i get up and we went downstairs "I really hate you Paul for this long stairs" He giggles "Hey dont blame me now we choose the house together you should of known that" he said i rolled by eyes at him He was rubbing Leo and Leo was shacking his tail happily. They looked really adorable. we went down and found my family watching TV "Good morning" Paul told them "Good morning Paul" mom and Mary said my dad didnt say a thing "Good morning Mr. Blank" Paul said smirking and wiped his arm around be Leo in his arm. "Good morning" dad said _wow that was a smart move _"lets have breakfast guys" Paul said "we already have our its just you and your wife" mom said. we went to the dinner room and sit down and start eating We finished and Sara left the dashes and cleaned the table. We went to the living room and sit down next to each other and start watching TV with them. Leo jumped on Paul's lap and watched TV with us making me giggle Then i felt a kick in my belly I took Paul's hand and put it on my belly "wow kicking so hard" I nodded then rest my hand on his chest and rub Leo's back. "Oh right i forget to tell you we are going out with Heath and Jean today" Paul said "Its fine when?" "around 6" I looked at the clock it still 2 "Ok we still got time" We watched TV for another hour. I start to feel bored "Paul?" "mmm?" "I love you" i whisper and he smirked "I know" I hit his arm hard He giggles "hey that hurts I love you too" He said and kissed me. I rested my head on his shoulder again. "I am bored" I told him. "What do you want to do?" "I dont know i will go and find something to wear today when we go out with Heath" "Fine but dont wear a high heel" I rolled my eyes "I wont" "wait i will come with you" We get up and go upstairs. I find a casual clothes which are not tight it is perfect. Paul find a white T-shirt with red and blue words on it with a deep blue jeans. We start to get dressed when we finished we called Heath he said that they are ready too. We left for the place we are going to met. We arrived and met Heath and Jean and Show "hey man" Heath said to Paul "Hey bro" they hugged then Paul left Show up "Hey girl I miss you" She giggles and kissed him on the cheek I rubbed my belly "How is it being pregnant Barbie" Jean asked "painful but awesome" i rubbed my belly again "lets go guys" Heath said trying to take Show from Paul "Never heath dont even try" We laughed at them as they kept fighting who carry Show 'Guys guys clam down she can walk" Jean said taking Show from them "ugh whatever" They both said. we went and sit in a cafe We chat together and laugh We knew a never known things about Heath and Paul thanks to them of baby keeps kicking all the way. "Dammit"I nearly yelled They all looked at me I was holding my belly making a painful faces "whats wrong Barbie?" Paul asked rubbing my belly "The baby is kicking so hard Paul like really hard" seconds later the baby stopped the kicking by Paul rubbing my belly "i think he stopped" I nodded "He did" "He?" Heath and Jean asked "Yes we think its a boy no we didnt go to the doctor yet" Paul said I rested my back to the chair i was sitting at. We contented the chatting and laughing. It was a great night.

Paul's POV

Today we are going to the doctor. we get up and get ready then go. When we arrived we entered the room "Hey Barbara how are you and the baby?" he asked "we are great doctor" He nodded smiling "thats great now go to that bed" She nodded and did so. He pulled the shirt up and put a the jelly like thing on her belly. "You werent lying the baby is great" we smiled "well he is great you are having a boy"_ I knew it _we smiled and she looked at me i give her the i told you look and smirked making her giggle. The doctor wipe the jelly like thing off her belly and she pulled the shirt down and gets up by my help I kissed her and she kissed back. "thank you doctor" we said and he nodded smiling we walked out and go back to our home her parents are leaving today and that is great We walked to the door and opened it we find that they already packed the bags "they already packed" she said "great" I said she hits me in the arm "what?" i asked "dont be rude Mr. Lloyd" "I am not " she rolled her eyes "Hey sweetie you came back what did the doctor said?" Her mom asked coming downstairs "Its a boy mom" she said smiling from ear to ear. "congrats sis" "thanks Boo" "well we have to leave now" Her dad said "ok dad" she said and we said our goodbyes then they left we went and sit on the couch "we are home alone Barbie" She giggles and kissed me


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Barbie's POV

I have been travelling with Paul lately being alone while being pregnant is not blessing me. He didnt say no actually he likes it. To a 6 months pregnant woman, My belly is huge He kicks alot and so hard He is so active like his daddy. Like father Like son. I was sitting backstage watching the show while Paul was doing something that i dont know. i am welling to know it. He had been going to Vince office a lot and there must be something. I heard the locker room door opened i looked and saw Paul "Hey baby" He said smiling "Hey" i smiled he jumped in the couch next to me "Dont jump like that" i said giggling He giggles too. "Sorryyyyy" he said and kissed me i kissed back then he pulls away and looked at my belly "Its huge" "I know" I said rubbing it He kissed it "I cant wait ti hold you in my arms boy" I smiled "You are adorable Paul" He smirked "I really cant wait to hold my son on my arms that will be the best thing that will ever happen to me" i smiled and kissed him "I love you" "I love you too"he wipes his arm around me and we sit in silent for some moments "Oh Barbie?" I looked at him "Would you like to return after giving birth?" I think for a moment "No" He looked at me shocked looks like this is not the answer he was expecting to hear "Why?" "I have to take care of the baby and we will have another one i think so i will have to take a time off again so i dont think that returning is a good idea" He frowned and looked away "What is your problem?" He shook his head "forget about it" he said and looked at the screen again "Paul?" "mmm" "He is kicking again" He giggles "He always does babe" "He is so hyper like you Paul" i smiled at him He looked a me smiling "He must be like his daddy" We heard a knock at the door "Come in" "Heyyy" Heath said entering the room "hey" we both said "How is my godson" i giggle "He is great" "that is how i want him" he said and sit down next to me now i am between Paul and Heath then we heard another knock at the door "come in" Heath said me and Paul looked at him "What?" "that is not your room dumb ass" i hit Paul in the arm "what the hell?" "dont said bad words your son wont like that" He rise his eyebrow "whatever" He said and we looked at the door way to see Stu, Victoria, Layla and Randal standing there "why are you all here?" Paul asked "not for you anyway" He rolled his eyes at Stu "how is the baby?" Layla asked "He is great" i said rubbing my belly they all come and sit down "what a crowd locker room" we looked at the door way and saw John and Nicole "this is so much for me" Paul said in a low voice and i giggle they come in too and sit down "wow you all are here" Mike said entering the room 'someone shoot me please" Paul said i giggle again We all start to talk and chat joke and laugh while Paul was sitting in silent not saying a thing "Paul?" Heath said "yeah buddy" "whats wrong?" we all looked at Paul he signs "Nothing just- nothing" I looked at him worried I dont know why but the baby start to kick so hard as he was worried about his daddy. I grabs Paul's hand and hold it tight in pain "whats wrong barbie" i shook my head and looked at him giving him a weak smile "your son is just worried about you so he decides to kick so hard" he smiled so big and kissed my belly "But i am really fine little one" "this is adorable" Nicole said i played with Paul's hair and kissed his lips "He is the best father ever" I said Paul smirked "I am bored" He said We all looked at him "and hungry" we giggle "Lets go then to-" John was saying "No John Barbara will said she is the pregnant one" Heath said "Thank you Heath" i said and give him a kiss on the cheek "i want pizza" i said "I like this idea Barbie lets go to pizza hut" Paul said we all nodded and get up and go to pizza hut.

Paul's POV

Barbara travelling with me is the best thing ever leaving her alone while being pregnant for the first time is not a good idea. We left Leo with her Jean and Snow since they are the nearest one to us. today barbie is sitting with the girls and i will go with the guys. We will go to play some golf. while the girls will go to the mall. I left the room and go to the guys we are meeting in Mike's hotel room. I went and knock on the room Randal open it. "Hey bro" "Hey come in Mike is not ready yet" I looked at him "what?" he point i looked and saw all the guys there "Mike you are such a girly man" I yelled over to him "Shut up asshole" he yelled back "whatever just finish already dont be a lady" He comes out "what the hell man cant i take my time i have to look good" i rolled my eyes and looked at the guys half of them fell asleep "look what you did half of the guys fell asleep and the other half is felling" i point to them he rolled his eyes "whatever lets wake them up now" i signed and we started to wake them up after we finished which takes 20 mins to just wake them up we went to the golf. We played for 6 hours until we lost all out energy then we went back to the hotel I entered the room and found Barbara sitting on the bed on the IPad She looked up at me and smiled "hey baby" "Hey love" "did you enjoyed your day" I nodded "yeah what about you?" i asked while going to the bag to change my clothes "great i bought some clothes to the baby" I smiled "amazing" she nodded happily I giggle and changed my clothes then went to the bed "Good night Barbie" i said and kissed her "Good night Paul" she said and kissed me back then we slept.

Here it is hope you had liked it

I am running out of ideas if you have any new ideas for the story PM it to me i will use it and Thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22

Barbie's POV

Its one week away from giving birth and its not cool i am afraid and the baby is kicking so hard. today is the baby shower. everyone will be here at our house. Yeah i returned to the house it was not easy travelling everyday with the huge belly. Its really huge now. Our friends get everything really for the baby shower. Paul takes a month off to be with me in the home i was afraid to be all alone while i am full pregnant. I was watching some TV lately i really dont fell like getting up I even stopped doing the yoga. Everything is ready in the house for the baby shower. Paul is still sleeping He was helping them with the baby shower thing. Paul is really tired actually I didnt let him sleep well so there are some nights he stay wide awake while i am sleeping. I asks him for a lot of things so sometimes in the midnight i woke him up to buy me food. So he is pretty tired for like the past two weeks. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs I looks and saw Paul with messy hair. "Good morning sleepy head" He just nodded and sit next to me I giggle at him. Then he start to rub my belly then he looked up "Good morning Barbie" he said and kissed me I giggle again. he looked down again "Good morning my boy" He said and kissed my belly. I felt the baby kicked. "I think he say it back" he said smirking. I nodded giggling The baby always kicks when he hears his daddy's voice. Paul pull up the shirt and looked in awe "What?" i asked "I could see his very small feet" He takes his phone and takes a pic "this is one of the best things i have ever seen" he said then kissed my belly again. Then Layla Mike Maryse Randal and Paul as the big show entered the room "Hey guys" Paul said "Hey Paul" they all said "where is Sam and your daughter Randal?" he asked Randal "they are coming with some girls" Paul nodded and looked at me he gives me a kiss and get up Maryse and Layla came and sit next to me from both sides and start rubbing and talking to my belly. I was giggling at them. 1 hour later everyone was here and everything was ready. It was an awesome night i liked all the presents so much but my favorite was the shirt with all of them signing their names. At the end of the night i was really tired that i cant stand on my feet. "Lets get some sleep now" I nodded and gets up just to found Paul left me up in his arms bride style "Paul i am so heavy" He giggles "you are not baby" We go upstairs and he puts me in the bed I kissed him while he is putting me and pulled him down next to me not breaking the kiss. "I love you" Paul said trying to catch his breath "I love you too" I said.

Paul's POV

It is just 3 days away from the due date. Its not cool Barbara wont let me go any where except she is with me. She freaks out a lot and it starts to make me nervous. I was swimming in the pool while she was just relaxing on the chair reading a book. "You dont want to come with me?" I asked she shook her head "Nope thank you Its hard to swim with that giant belly" She said "as you like Barbie" she blows me a kiss and return to the book. I was swimming when i saw Leo coming out he really grows big I love this dog so much he jumped in the pool with me I was giggling so hard as he was swimming so me while Barbara was laughing at him. He is so smart. we finished and get out the pool i went to give Leo a shower before i take mine I finished him then take my shower. I heard the bathroom door being opened I looked and saw Barbara "Sorry Paul i have to take something" I smiled "No problem Barbie" I said and content the shower then i felt someone staring at me i looked and saw Barbara still standing there 'whats wrong?" I asked worried she smirked "just enjoying the view" I giggle "wanna join?" i asked with a grin "let me think about it" i looked at her "I dont really mind" I giggle as she start to take her clothes off We wont do anything Not while she is just about to give birth and not in the bathroom with that belly Its not that safe anyway She joined and i start to wash her body and she did mine. We finished and get out dry ourselves and wear our clothes then went out the bathroom. We go downstairs to have our dinner which Sara made. We sit down and eat our food then watched some TV. He was kicking so hard that makes Barbara in pain "He is kick so hard" I said she gives me a small smile "He is coming so soon" I smiled and kissed her "I cant wait to hold him" I said rubbing her belly She puts her hand over mine "Neither can i" I smiled and kissed her belly and felt his kick on my face "He just kicked me on the face" She giggles "He loves his daddy so much that he always kicks when he hears your voice entering the room" I smiled so proud of my baby "I love him more that you could imagine Barbie" i said "You are the best daddy ever" she said and kissed me "I love you" i whisper in her ear "I love you more" she said and rested her hand on my chest i played with her hair and we contented watching TV.

Here it is

Hope you liked it

Sorry i didnt update in 2 days i wasnt home

More to come later Tell me if you have any ideas


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Barbie's POV

I am sitting in the couch just reading a book while Paul is sitting there silently watching TV. The baby is kicking so hard its just 3 days away but today i have a wierd feeling I dont know why I hope everything gonna be ok. I cant take it any more Paul hadnt say a thing all day long "Paul?" He looked at me "What?" "Why are you so silent?" "I am not?" "Yeah you are and it makes me crazy" He shook his head and turn the TV off then come next to me and take the book away. "So what do you want?" "I dont know i just have weird feeling today" He looks at my belly "Something gonna happen today" "I dont know but maybe because this feeling is really weird" He smiled "He is kicking so hard I could tell" I nodded as i relaxed by Paul rubbing my belly "That is because you are here" He smirked and kissed me and i kissed back he then Pulled away I looked at him He gets up "Lets get something to eat its 4 and i am hungry" I giggled and gets up by his help of cousre The lunch was ready we sit down and eat in silent No one said a word but every time i looked up i found Paul looking at me smiling I dont know why but this smile make me droll. He has that amazing smile that makes you melt up inside. We finished as i was getting up i got wet. "What was that?" Paul asked worried "Paul quickly my water just broke" He sit there in shock We have to go quickly before the pain comes "Paul get up or i will have this baby here" He jumped up and left me up and runs to the car outside.

Paul's POV

I dont know what to do i left her up and run to the car to go to the hospital. She start to scream "Paul quickly or i will have this baby here dumb ass" She said screaming she kept yelling and screaming all the way. We reacted the hospital and they take her inside to the room. I went to change my clothes then entered the room She was screaming so loud "I fucking hate you Paul" She yelled again I looked at her shocked "This is so normal" The doctor said i nodded she was holding my hand too tight. I could see she is in a lot of pain "I swear you wont touch me again Paul" She said and screamed again then start pushing again "This is normal Paul remember that" I told myself "Push harder baby you can do it he is almost here" "I cant Paul it hurts so much" "I bet it does but our baby is almost here you can do it Barbie" I told her and wipe the sweat away and take the hair off her face I couyld see tears rolling down her face from pain "1 2 3 Push" The doctor said She pushed so hard "Here it is one more time i can see his head Push harder" She takes a deep breath then hold my hand so tight then pushed so hard. I heard a baby crying "You did it love" I told her she nodded and fell to the pillow "A very healthy baby boy" The doctor said I cant wait to hold him "Cant i hold him" Barbie asked "Wait we will clean him and check up everything then bring him back to you" She nodded and smiled weakly They take the baby to check him up then they take Barbie to a room We went there mins later they bring the baby "here is you little adorable boy" a nurse said and give the baby to Barbie 'OMG look at him Paul he is so tiny" I smiled as i looked at my son he is really so small she put her thumb his small forehead and rub it softly "Hey there little one I love you" She said and kissed his forehead then looked at me "want to hold him" I nodded and take him from her hands He was so small I kissed his forehead softly He opened his eyes they were blue just like Barbie I smiled at him "He has your beautiful blue eyes Barbie" She smiled and blow me a kiss "What are we going to name him?" she asked "You can name him" "What about Patrick I love this name" "I love it Patrick James Lloyd sounds good?" I asked her "I love it Paul" she said smiling a nurse entered "Choose a name yet" "Yeah Patrick James Lloyd" The nurse smiled "I love it nice name and beautiful baby" She went out i sit next to barbie still holding Patrick "I love you Barbie" "I love you too Paul" I give her Patrick again. Patrick start moving and hold my thumb with his very ting while he is is Barbie arms i kissed his small hand "Did you called anyone?" I shook my head "No i didnt i think i will call them now so they can know" "dont forget to call mom" "I wont" I said and kissed her then Patrick then went out the room to make the phone calls I started with Heath and he said he will tell the others Then i called her mom She nearly screamed at me at how i called her after Barbie gives birth Then i called my mom she was so happy I wish she was here and What i wish even more that if my father was here I signed at the memories of my father i felt a tear running down my cheek i wipe it off and entered the room again i found Barbie feeding Patrick. He was eating so quickly They look so adorable I looked at them and see everything i need. I smiled and went to sit next to them. He eat then draft to sleep in Barbie's arms i kissed his forehead then went to sit on the couch Barbie puts him next to her then she sleep too. I just sit there watching both of the sleeping peacefully He is too tiny I was so proud of her and myself that we have such a beautiful abby together i never imagined having sich a beautiful baby His light brown hair and blue eyes with a mixed look from me and Barbara While watching them i dont know how i fall asleep tommorow will be a long day as everyone will come here I slept having a feeling i never have before and its being a dad Now i know how amazing it is.

Here it is hope you had liked it


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Barbie's POV

I woke up and looked around i found Paul sleeping on the couch and Patrick is sleeping next to me He is adorable My son I love the sound of it. He wakes up many times on the night to eat. I rubs his forehead softly and kissed it mins later he starts to open his small eyes i smiled as he opened his blue eyes and looked at me I left him up and start to shack him softly to not let him cry to not wake his father up. A nurse entered the room and make a baby bottle and give it to me I start to feed Patrick and he starts to eat I looked at paul and found him looking at us with a love look. He looked at me in the eyes and whisper _I Love You_ and winks I giggle softly and whispers _I Love You Too _"Good Morning Baby" He said and gets up and come toward us "Good morning baby" He kissed me then kissed Patrick's forehead "Good morning little one" he said Patrick start waving his small hand every where We giggle "So when are they coming?" I asked before Paul can answer the room's door was open and Heath entered with alot of people they were too many to see them all but i spot Stu Maryse John Nicole Layla and Paul (the big show) "does that answer your question?" Paul asked joking I giggled and nodded "where is my god son?" Heath asked "Here is him" Paul said taking Patrick from me and handing him to Heath. Heath takes him and smiled so big "He is adorable" He said "Hey little one i am your god father" He said rubbing his nose to Patrick's.I smiled at how cute that was. Patrick hold Heath's nose with his small hand Causing us all to laugh I looked at Paul he was smiling dreamly I could tell he was not with us He was thinking about something I looked back at Heath i saw him looking at Paul just like i did He gave Patrick to Maryse who is now pregnant in 2 months "Paul?" Heath said taking Paul out of his thoughts Paul looks at him "I want to talk to you" Paul nodded and they both get out the room "he is so cute I hope my baby is like that" Maryse said I smiled. Mike go and takes Patrick from his wife's hands "he is so adorable Barbara Good job" "Thank you Mike" I smiled as he gives Patrick to Layla and rubs Maryse's belly The door opened again and Mom dad and Mary entered they come and hugged me and talked a little then they carry Patrick they loved him "where is your husband?" Dad asked "He goes out with Heath they are talking about something" I told him he was about to say something when i glare at him so he closed his mouth again. The door open again and Heath entered the room alone I could tell they were tears in his eyes He wipe them but it still appear I looked at him he looked at me too but he looked away quickly I need to know what is going on and where is Paul. "where is Paul Heath?" i asked angry "I donr know Barbara" Heath said calmly as he sit on the couch next to Stu and Mike "dont lie" I shouted as i forgot Patrick is in my arms he starts to cry hard I signed and tried to stop him from crying so hard but nothing works mins later Paul entered the room Once he saw Patrick crying he came and take him from me "shhhh everything is okay little one" Paul said softly in Patrick's ear. Patrick slowly started to calm down Paul rocked him as he was walking around the room until Patrick fall asleep He puts him in the baby's bed then come to me "Can i know what had happened?" he said looking angry I signed.

Paul's POV

I was not as much angry as i am shocked Patrick was crying so hard at least so hard for a one day old baby She didnt answer "You didnt hear me" She looked at me then looked away "I will tell you Paul" Heath said as he gets up from the couch I didnt take my eyes from Barbara Heath told me i signed "Barbara" she looked at me "you are hiding something Paul and i dont like it that way" she said witha low voice to not wake patrick up I could see fire in her eyes I signed and went to sit on one of the chairs I am not hiding anything I am just thinking about things alot of things Not everything she needs to know right? yeah right. I didnt say a word They all kept talking about things But me Barbara and Heath remind silent patrick still sleeping I rested my head on the back of the chair and closed my eyes The thoughts inside my head kept me away from them I felt alone in a room full of people I cant even hear their voices anymore. I was draft to my own world away from them think about those things I felt someone shacking me I opened my eyes to see Heath He whisper something then went out the room i signed then closed my eyes again what is so wrong with me I? What brings dad to my head again in years i havent been that sad about his death but now i felt like i really want him. I miss him so much and no matter how strong i am now i felt that i need him I felt tears running down my face this thoughts is taking me away from the happiness of my new born son and i dont like it but i felt like there is nothing i could do I stand up and went to the bathroom which is inside the room I washed my face then come out I found Barbara feeding patrick I smiled at them and lean on the wall Heath entered the room again and come to me then whisper something i signed this thing is driving me insane "ignore it now and enjoy your time with your son and wife Paul" Heath said i looked at him and give him a small smile 'I dont really know what i can do without you Heath" I said He smiled back and looked at Barbara and Patrick I looked at fouud her looking at us I went to her and kissed her lips she didnt even kissed back i pulled away and looked at her eyes then signed and take Patrick from her I rocked him He kept in silent I looked at him and found him looking at me i giggle and start to joke with him softly his smile makes me love the moment I looked at Barbara and she was smiling big watching us I kissed Patrick's forehead and stand up then give him to Barbara she holds my hand while i was give him to her and pulled me to her i went with her until i felt our lips meeting i smiled into the kiss then pulled away and kissed her forehead "I will have a cup of coffee anyone wants a drink?" I asked i ended up with 9 cups of coffee "Heath come with me i only have two hand" I said he giggle "Can you even do a thing with out me" "yeah i can cocky boy now lets go" We went out and went to get the coffee.

Here it is I hope you liked it


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Yeah i havent update in a long time but its just like i lost all my ideas to the story.

So now just enjoy the new chapter

Barbie's POV

Today i am leaving the hospital and going. Patrick will go to his house for the very first time. Everything is ready just waiting for Paul to come. He was acting strange lately. I dont know why. Every time i ask him he just changes subject. "Lets go Barbie" I looked and saw Paul smiling I smiled back I cant even try not to smile his smile makes me melts "Lets go Paul" He takes the bags and i was carrying Patrick in my arms. We enter the car and start to go the way home. When we arrived Paul parked the car and we get out I entered the house Patrick in my arms and Paul was carrying the bags. I found Sara there smiling so wide i smiled back "Can i carry him?" she asked I smiled at her "Sure Sara" She takes him from my arms he was sleeping She smiled down at him "he is the cutest thing i have ever seen" She said i looked at her smiling "Thank you Sara" She gives me Patrick again I looked behind me to Paul but i didnt find him. I signed then start to go up to our room I entered the room and found Paul changing his clothes I smirked and then go out to put Patrick in his bed on his room which is next to ours. I put him kissed his forehead and opened the camera i go to my room again Paul still hadnt put any clothes on i open the small screen so we will know if Patrick wakes up as i was tuening around i felt Paul crashing his lips to mine I rubbed his six packs and felt his smirk into the kiss he starts to rub my back then he left me up and makes me wipe my legs around his waist he takes me to the bed and puts me down gently. We pulled away for some air I looked at him "you know we cant do anything now right?" I heard him giggling "Why the hell are you giggling Paul" He looked at me and smiled "I know the rules Barbie that was just a way to say i miss you" he winks then gets up to wear his clothes he wasnt naked anyway I get up to change my clothes too i was still in my street clothes. I start to take my clothes off when i was in my bra and pantie i looked at the mirror i just didnt lose all the fat from being pregnant I signed then fell a stroge arms around me "Look at the mirror" Paul said I looked at him strange but did it anyway "Did you see a beautiful blonde lady or i am the only lucky one in here" I smiled at how adorable he is then turn around and kissed him he kissed back We pulled away "What did i do to have you Paul?" "Stole my heart Barbara you stole my heart you didnt need to do any other thing to have me" I could fell tears running down my face how can a human be so perfect in every single way i bury my face in his chest "I love you Paul I love so much" "I love you too Barbara so so much" then we heard crying from the screen "you are such a moment killer little boy" Paul said I laughed and hit his hand playfully "Go and check him I will wear something and come" "Yes sir" He said and leaves the room I laughed again I am truly lucky to have him in my life.

Paul's POV

I left the room and go to Patrick's room "Dont cry little one daddy is here" I said and left him up and rock him mins later Barbara came and start making him a bottle she was about to feed him when i took the bottle from her "I will do it" i said she smiled "Thank you babe" I nodded and start feeding Patrick. He finished the bottle i give him to Barbara and put the bottle in the dash washer I looked at them as she was rocking them I heard him make i sound I giggle "well then" Barbie giggles too "Come on lets get something to eat i am hungry too" I said she signed "I have two babies lets go anyway" I rolled my eyes at her "yeah yeah whatever" We go down "Sara is the dinner ready?" Barbara asked "Yeah Mrs. it is ready just wait a min i will put it on the lunch table" We nodded and she start putting the dashes We eat then went to watch some TV. I put Patrick on my lap and start turning the channels searching for something good to watch. Barbara rested her head on my shoulder I smiled and kept turning the TV until i found The Hunger Games. "I love this one" I said Barbie just giggled softly I kissed her forehead then she kissed my cheek and start watching the movie. In half way the movie Barbara and Patrick were asleep. Patrick on my lap and Barbara at my shoulder I giggled and just watched the rest of the movie alone. I always wished to have a family just as the one i am having now even if Patrick is still 1 week old I cant wait till he gets older. and i cant wait to have another baby either yeah Patrick still 1 week old but who cares. Everything now is just great I hope its still that way forever.

Here it is i hope you liked it If you have any ideas please share it with me cause i am losing mine.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

5 months later

Barbie's POV

Now Patrick is 6 months old We start to travel with Paul again. Today we will take Patrick to the arena for the first time. Lets see how will they react for seeing him for the first time most of them didnt see him before. "Paul you know you will be late if you didnt hurry up" I shouted he has been in the bathroom for 30 mins now What is he doing? He came out of the bathroom "I am done you prepared the bag?" "yeah i did now lets go or you will miss your match" I looked at him "oh my God Paul" He smirked "You...but why?" he come closer to me "Do i look good?" "You always look good Paul" He cut his hair short like it was in the Corre's days I loved this hair cut Its my favorite actually "Now lets go" He said carrying his bag and Patrick's bag I carry Patrick up and my bag. We drove to the arena. the ride took 30 mins Patrick wasnt silent in a single min of them he kept moving up and down on my lap. "someone is excited uh?" Paul said I looked at Patrick how kept moving "so much" then out of nowhere Patrick giggled then start jumping again but this time he wants to go to his daddy's lap "Ohh Patrick you cant go to daddy now he is driving" He didnt give up and start screaming. I signed and kept trying to hold him back from his dad as he pushing everything "Patrick Stop" I shouted he jumped up and start crying Paul stopped the car and looked at me shocked I signed again "I am sorry i just loss it" He signed and rub my leg and smiled then takes Patrick which was crying hard "shhhh dont cry you know you did a mistake you deserve it" Paul said to Patrick and he was rocking him Patrick stopped crying and puts his face in Paul's chest Paul giggles "This is not going to work this time Patrick now go to your mom" Patrick hold on his shirt dont want to let go of it. Paul signed again and take Patrick's hands off his shirt and give him to me He buries his face in my chest. Paul takes a deep breath and start driving again. when we arrived to the arena we go to Paul's locker room which he shared with Heath, ted and Stu. "Hey guys" Paul said as he entered "you are so late Paul and oh you changed your hair cut again" Stu said Paul looked at Patrick and narrow his eyes "someone was so hyper" Patrick giggled and put his arms out to Paul took him "You know you were huh?" Patrick shake his head then bury it his Paul's chest again the men laughed at him "dont act innocent Patrick" Paul giggles then went to the couch and sit down then someone entered the room we looked to the door and saw alot lot of people "this is not going to be good" Paul said in a very low voice. I giggled "Where is the little on?" Randal said I looked at Paul who was carrying Patrick as he hugs him a little more tight I giggle and looked at them again. They all came and take him away from Paul and start to joke and play with hi. I could tell that Patrick was really happy he was giggling and crawl around the room happily. I wqas so happy that i saw my son so happy with our friends.

Paul's POV

I couldnt believe that Patrick was happy. i thought he would freak out because there were so many people. Now i know the feeling of being a proud dad I saw Patrick crawling to me he start to climb up my legs i helped him up "Daddy's boy" I told him as i put him on my lap. I kissed his forehead and he start to pull my hair i heard them giggling i giggle too he was pulling my hair like he want to take it off my head. "Come here now its time to eat something" Barbie said taking Patrick who kept pulling my hair and wont leave. Finally he let go of my hair and go with Barbie She feed him then he felt asleep. "your son is adorable guys" Layla said "I know he is the best thing in my life" I told her Barbie came and side hug me i pulled her closer and kissed her cheek "I love you Paul" she said in my ear "I love you too Barbara" I replied and give her a kiss on the lip "umm we are here if you forget" Heath said i pulled and rolled my eyes "you are just a moment killer H" "But you love me anyway" "ohhhh shut up" i said giggling "anyway lets get ready we have a match" He said standing up "oh right i forget that" I get up to change my clothes I put my ring gear on and then we left. When the match finished i go back top the locker room took a shower then changed to some street clothes. We left to the hotel. Patrick was still asleep. she puts him on his bed then change her clothes and put some pjs i was already on the bed then come and kissed me "Goodnight babe" she said "Goodnight love" i kissed her back. then we went to sleep.

Here it is sorry for the late update i wasnt home.

Dont forget to review...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Barbie's POV

I was sitting on the canteen waiting for Paul with a couple of people just chatting while Patrick is on my lap just sitting silent. He looks bored. We were chatting in a loud voice like even we werent hearing ourselves "Hey guys" I heard my favorite voice in the word. "Hey man" John said Finally Patrick start to jump up and down once he saw his dad I was laughing at him while Paul joined the group chatting i just watched Patrick as he kept jumping on my lap he wants his daddy but his daddy was talking with the others "Dada" i looked at Patrick in shock its his first word and no one heard it. '"guys listen" I said but it looks like no one heard me i said it once again getting the same reaction NOTHING "GUYS" i shouted they all looked at me "Dada" Patrick said I looked at Paul who was in a complete shock He comes and left Patrick up from me and hugs him tight I looked at them and i just dont want this moment to end "Dada" Patrick said again Paul just didnt let go of him neither said a word he just hugged him "that is the cutest thing i have seen in my life" Nicole said I just nodded at i kept looking at Paul who was kissing Patrick's forehead "someone is a daddy's boy" John said Paul giggles "Of course he is thats my baby" he said then i saw him coming to me he pulled me up to him and kissed me "Dada" Patrick said pulling our faces away from each other "what dada is kissing mama" Paul said i giggle "mama" Patrick said i looked at him thinking i was just daydreaming "yeah baby mama" Paul said giving me Patrick that was the best moment in my life my son just said mama for the first time. I dont care if its not his first word I was just so proud of my son. Paul give me another kiss "i will go to shower" he said I nodded "I will be waiting here" he nodded then walked away to the locker room I sit down so happy and proud of my son that he just said his first words.

Paul's POV

I was just about to enter the locker room when i heard crying i looked around and saw Eva Marie on the floor burying her head on her hands and crying "Eva?" i said walking over to her then sit down next to her on the floor "Eva whats wrong?" i asked pulling her head up softly Her face was messed up with the tears running down with her make up "we fight" she said in a low tone "Is that why you are cry Eva/ Are you serious?" she looked at me "What do you mean?" "I mean every couple fight and make up its just a matter of days till you both make up and be back together" i said she smiled and wipe her tears "You are right Paul" she said giving me a small smile "I am always right baby" i said with a wink she rolls her eyes "ugh whateverrrr cocky boy" I gets up then pulled her up "Thank you Paul" she said "its nothing Eva you are like my sister" She smiled then give me a kiss on the cheek i kissed her forehead "If you need anything i am at my locker room ok?" she nodded then hugs me i hugged her back then kissed her forehead again "Paul?" We pulled away and looked to see Barbara I saw tears rolling down her face she just dont think that? "Hey Barbie" Eva smiled putting her hand out to try to make this look better Barbie just looked at her hand then shack her head and enter the locker room Patrick on her arms. I shack my head "i am sorry Paul" Eva said "You did nothing Eva its her" i said then sign "I will go bye" she said then walked away I signed again then to the door of the locker room i dont know if its right to walk in the room right now but what the heck did i do? seriously nothing I opened the door and found Barbara throwing my clothes out the bag "What are you doing Barbara?" she didnt reply "Barbara?" i said still no answer i walked over to her and tried to pull her arm. She pulled her arm away and slapped me across the face I just stand there not moving not believing she just did that I looked at her and see the same shock face she just realized what she did I shook my head and took some clothes and entered the bathroom to take a shower when i walked out i saw Barbara was standing there "I did not regret what i did" she said i looked at her "You were chea..." "No i were cheating why the hell i would cheat on you?" i shouted at her "You should ask yourself that" "you should trust me a little at least not just because i hugged a girl it means that i am cheating" i said calmly "Stop lying i saw you hugging her like she is your love" "what the fuck is wrong with you i never cheated in my life and i will never cheat Barbara I love y..." "No you dont love me and i dont love and i dont want to be with you again" "what are you saying Barbara?" "I want you out of my life and of course out of my son's life as well" "Shut up i did nothing Barbara how it is so easy for you to say that after all we have been through Barbara" 'If this things mean a thing to you then why did you..." "I DID NOT" I yelled at her "THEN WHY THE HELL WERE YOU HUGGING HER?" she yelled back "I saw her crying and went to see whats wrong with her Barbara never thought you didnt trust me at all Barbara because i actually trust you with my life" I saw her start tearing up I signed "I will leave now Barbara because you want so once you realized that you trust me enough i will be waiting for you to come for me" I told her then took my phone and keys. I went to kiss Patrick's forehead he pulled my shirt and wont let go "Come on boy let go so i can leave Patrick" he wont let go of my shirt i carry him up and hugged him "I will be back baby boy" I said kissing his forehead then putting him back down i walked out the door. Patrick was crying and screaming 'Dada' as much as it breaks my heart i cant enter the room back not now not until she realize what she did and said. I signed then walked away not knowing where i will go but i just did i walked to the car and drove off to wherever the road takes me.

Dont forget to review

I hope you had liked it


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

Barbie's POV

Its had been hours since Paul walked out of the locker room he wont come back until i realize what i said and done. Until i start trusting him. What he doesnt know that i trust him with my life. i dont even know what had gotten into me. Patrick cried for like a hour screaming 'Dada' until he got tired and fall asleep. I took our bags and went to the hotel with Layla since Paul took the car. i hoped that i will found him in our room. I went up opened the door the room was dark when i opened the light on it was empty.

I signed and put Patrick in his small bed. Then go i go to take a shower that i really need. i finished and put my pjs on then start try to call Paul's number but he didnt answer I kept trying non-stop, knowing that he will answer me soon. In like the 20 time i called him he answered. "what the fuck do you want?" He said sounding really pissed "I was just checking if you are okay or not. I got a bad feeling when you didnt answer me" "Seriously i am so great now bye" "No Paul please i am sorry i dont know what had gotten into me please Paul come back" i heard him laugh coldly I signed "you dont know what had gotten into you? well when you know please call me and tell me Barbara, because you said that i am cheating on you You dont trust me so whats the point of coming back" "Paul i trust with all my life I swear..." "Bye Barbara" he cut me off and closed the line "I love you Paul" I contented my sentence that i was going to tell him. I throw my phone again then fell to the sofa crying.

When i was tired of crying i go to the bed to get some sleep. Before i fall asleep i remembered that Paul has no place to sleep in. Where will he go. He must be tired from his match and need some sleep. I dont even know where he is. if he is really ok or not. I couldnt take that out of my mind. what if something bad happened to him. I rested my body on the bed trying to fall asleep, but i was so worried about Paul. Its all my fault, I dont even know why the hell i did that. "Please be okay Paul" i said in a low voice then closed my eyes falling asleep.

Paul's POV

When i closed with Barbara i know it was harsh a little but that had to happened. She needs to think about what did she do. She needs to think twice before saying anything.

I am sitting in my car dont know where to go all the rooms is full. There is no place to go now. "I think i will sleep in the car today" I said out loud then signed. No matter what i did to try to fell asleep it was impossible. "what the hell i am going now" I shouted. Then it hit me I took my phone and deal Heath's number "mmm" he said sounding sleepy "Heath i have to where to go and i need to stay at your room tonight" "Who are you?" "are you kidding me heath? you dont know my voice? I am Paul dumbass!" "why the hell dont you stay at your own room?" "I will tell you when i come to the room" "Ok i am room 340 anyway" "who are you sharing it with?" "Andrew and Stu" "Ok Heath i am coming" I said then closed the line I said before going out of the car and take my way inside the hotel going to Heath's room.

I knocked on the door and Heath opened it "Hey bud so tell me what had happened" He said i entered the room which was dark saw Stu and Andrew both are sleeping everyone in his own bed. I went and sit on the sofa "Just tell me what had happened Paul" Heath said taking a seat next to me i took a deep breath then start to tell him all the story. "well and i dont want to go to the room I cant go to the room i want her to think about what she did" i said and Heath didnt say a thing I looked at him he was looking at the floor "Heath?" He looked at me "you really didnt cheat on her Paul" I looked at him shocked "what the hell is wrong with you heath?" I shouted loudly that Andrew and Stu jumped up "What is happening?" they both said "Paul clam down i was just asking" Heath said trying to make me sit down again "You lost your fucking mind Heath if you really thought that i would do that i thought you were the closest one to me and know me more than anyone else but i think not" i said signing sadly I was really broken inside that both the love of my life and my best friend really think that i am the type of person that will cheat. "Paul no buddy i am sorry i didnt mean that i am really sorry..." "you know what kept to yourself Heath i am sorry for waking you up" i said going to the door "No Paul wait where the hell you will go there is no place to sleep beside here" Heath said blocking my way. "Go off my face" I yelled at him he at me shocked then go out of my way "wait there Paul" Stu said getting out the bed "what the hell is happening here?" he asked looking at both of us.

"nothing Stu forget about it and go back to sleep" I told him "But from what i heard you have to place to sleep so you are not leaving the room" Stu said I signed "No Stu i will leave i have to leave Stu i am not welcomed in the room" "who the hell in not welcoming you Paul we are like brothers dude" Stu said "i dont want him in the room" Heath said " what the fuck is wrong with you man?" Andrew yelled at him "Just take that piece of shit out of my room" Heath said I looked at him shocked how the hell he changed that much in a matter of time we are best friends or that is what i thought " Shut the fuck up Heath because you are shitting from your mouth actually" Stu said "Stu you know what just drop it okay i was leaving anyway But remember Heath that what you did i will never forget We are no longer friends Heath and i regret being ever friend with you" I said looking at his eyes then walked out of the room slamming the door shut. Again i have no place to go i just went to the car and sit in it after mins of thinking now i exactly know what i am going to do i drove off to the place i am going. I am tired of all the people i love not trusting me It makes me sick. I told the road to another hotel to stay at tonight.

* * *

Dont forget to review


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Paul's POV

The next morning i woke up and went down to have some breakfast then went to my room again. I turned the TV on and start watching it. After like an hour or so i heard a knock on the door. I went to see who is there when i opened the door i was shocked by what i saw. "Dada" Patrick screamed jumping from Barbara's arms to mine "Hey baby boy i miss you too" I said hugging him I really missed him. I wasnt just shocked that Barbara was there but Eva was with her too. "You wont let us enter?" Eva said smiling "Yeah sure come in" i said going out of the way "How did you know i am here anyway?" I asked "We just did Now to the main point we are here" Eva started then paused and looked at Barbara "She wants to say sorry" 'So?" i said "Paul you what i know what i did was wrong but i really learned and i will never do that again I really love and trust you with my life" Barbara said I looked at her "well first of all I love you too but i dont think that you really trust me that much I mean.." "No Paul i trust you more than you think i do please Paul forgive me" I signed then looked at her and smiled "How can i say no to such a beautiful face" She jumped in my arms and hugged me tightly "I love you" She said softly in my ears "I know right" I said smirking "That not the answer i want" Barbara said hitting me in the arm I pulled her closer "I love you too" "Okay now i will leave" Eva said "Wait Eva" I said going to her "Thank you Eva" I said then hugged her "Its nothing Paul You are my brother and she is my sister and i cant see two people who are in love falling apart because of me" she said Barbara hugged her "Thank you Eva you are the best ever" She hugged her back then pulled away "Now i have to go enjoy your time guys bye Patrick" she said giving Patrick a kiss on the cheek "Bye" Patrick said to Eva She give him a small hug and then left.

"I love you Paul" I looked at her smiling "I love you too barbie" "Thanks" "For what Barb" "For forgiving me" I pulled her for a hug and kissed her forehead "i cant stay mad at you Barbara I cant live without you. You and Patrick give my life a meaning. You make me want to live and be a better person. Its hard to imagine my life without you. It would be dull"

Barbie's POV

I felt tears running down my face His words was so amazing. "Paul i love so much You are so perfect I cant find any words to describe you" I said hugging him tightly dont want to let go. I felt someone holding my leg i looked down and saw Patrick "What do you want baby boy?" I said carrying him up. He just rested his head on my shoulder "He is sleepy Barb" Paul said I nodded "Paul our things is not in here we must go to the other room" "Okay i will get my things then will check out" I nodded and sit on the sofa.

Like 10 mins later Paul finished what he was doing and gets his bag ready. "Lets go" he said "Yeah" i said getting up with Patrick sleeping on my arms. We left after Paul check out of the hotel and went to the other one. When we arrived we went to our room. I put Patrick in his bed them changed my clothes.

I sit on the couch and turned the TV on and start searching for something good to watch. mins later Paul joined me "Anything good?" "No not really" I said still turning the channels "I am bored" He said and pouted I giggled a little "What do you want to do babe?" He kept silent for a moment "No idea" He signs.

Then i heard Patrick crying. I signed and tried to get up "I got him Barb" Paul said giving me a kiss then got up to see Patrick. He changed his diaper. Then makes his a bottle and start feeding him I watched them, They looked so cute Paul is really the best father ever and the best husband too. When Patrick finished all the bottle Paul puts the empty bottle away then come next to me again "Look our boy is so good he finished all the bottle" He said I took Patrick from his arms and kissed his cheek "Thats my boy" Patrick giggled "Can you believe he is 10 months old?" Paul said looking at Patrick "Well actually i dont time flies Paul" He nodded and kissed Patrick's forehead "Dada" Patrick said putting his hands out for Paul to take him.

Paul gladly took him in his arms "Yeah baby boy" Patrick puts his head on Paul's shoulder and bites his shoulder "ohh" Paul said softly as Patrick start laughing "then you want to play" Paul said as he start tickling him. i start laughing at Patrick who was laughing so hard. Paul stopped and looked at me with a smile on his face I smiled back and Patrick jumps in my arms giggling from his daddy.

Patrick rested his back on my stomach and i wiped my arms around him then rested my head on Paul's shoulder. I was so happy at the moment I had the best husband in the world and the perfect son. I could have never asked for a better life. Paul kept turning the channels until he found The Lion King well actually he stopped here cause Patrick screamed when he saw it. We just sit there watching the movie.

* * *

Dont forget to review


	30. Chapter 30 (The End)

Chapter 30

* * *

5 Years later

Barbie's POV

My life had been as perfect as it could be. I am living happily with my handsome husband and my beautiful children, Patrick and Emily & Emma. Emily & Emma are twins, they are now 3 years old. They both have blonde hair like me but they have their father's brown eyes. Patrick is nearly 6 years old. I left WWE after having Emily and Emma. Paul still working there. Every time we have a chance to go with him on the road we do it. He tried his best to spent as much time as he could with me and his kids. He is coming home today. we havent seen him in a month. we really missed him.

Right now, i am sitting on the garden just reading a book. "Mom?" I heard Patrick voice I looked up at him and smiled "Yeah Patrick what do you want?" "When is daddy coming? I missed him" He pouted. he just look like Paul. I smiled at him and pulled him in a hug "Daddy is in his way baby. You will see him so soon." I said then kissed his cheek. he nodded and smiled "Okay mom. I love you" "I love you too baby" He kissed me on the cheek then entered the house. I signed we really missed Paul. month is just so much for me to handle. I closed the book and entered the house. I went to the kitchen to cook us something to eat before Paul arrive. I felt something on my legs I looked and saw Leo. He is 7 years old. He is so big now. i love this boy so much "whats Leo? you hungry?" He shacks his tail well he is hungry. i put his food on his plate and put it in front of him. He starts to eat. i content to make the food.

30 mins later the food was done and Paul still hadnt come yet. i signed and go out the kitchen. I sit on the couch and start to watch TV with Emma, Emily and Patrick. They were watching spongebob the movie. The movie finished and Paul hasnt came yet. I will call him whats took him so long. I grab my phone and called his number. moments later he answered "hey babe" he said on the other side sounding tired "Paul what took you so much?" I could hear him sign "The traffic." He sounds really sad and tired. I signed "Its fine babe Just take care we are waiting for you here" "i missed you all so much barbie. I want to come home. traffic sucks" He signed "Its alright Paul you will be here soon" "I hope" He said. We said goodbye then ended the call.

Another 30 mins passed and Paul still hadnt arrived. "Mom where is daddy?" Emily asked looking sad "He is in his way baby girl" i said "I missed him" "Me too Emily me too." Just then we heard the door open "Guess who arrived?" Paul said as he entered. "daddy" They all run to him "I missed you too" Paul said giggling as they jumped on him. i get up from my seat and walked their way "I missed you so much daddy" Emma said "i missed you more than her daddy" Emily said "I missed you to so much baby girls" he said kneeling down and kissing them both "I missed you too dad" Patrick said hugging Paul "i missed you too my boy" Paul said then kissed his forehead then get up and looked at me I run and jumped into his arms "I missed you so much Paul" I said in his ear softly "I missed you too Barbie so so much" We pulled away and he gives me a kiss on the lips. i really missed his lips on mine. Then it was Leo's turn he jumps on Paul "ohh Leo I missed you" Paul said giggling as Leo kept licking his face."Daddy never leave us too long again like that" Emma said hugging his leg as Emily hugged the other one.

Paul left them both up and went to sit on the couch. "i will try my best not to girls" I sit next to him and rested my head on his shoulder he kissed my head and i looked up at him and smiled "I love you" i said and kissed him "I love you too" He said and kissed back "Now with the presents" Paul said as he gets up and picks up a bag "Emily" He said she went to him and he gave her the presents "Thank you daddy" She said and give him a kiss on the cheek. He did the same with Emma and Patrick. "I will give you your present up there" He said and winks at me I giggled and get up and give him a kiss.

"I am hungry" Patrick said "Me too" Emma and Emily said "Okay 5 mins and the food will be ready" i said as i walked to the kitchen to get the food ready Paul walked behind me and wipe his arms around my whist. "if you just imagine how much i missed you barbie" h said kissing my neck "I bet not as much as i do babe" i said he kept kissing my neck "Paul" I moaned "mmm?" "Not now" I said "Why?" I turned around and wipe my arms around his neck "we have a room after we finish eating and you spent some time with your kids I am all yours" i said He gave me a kiss on the lips "Just keep your word" He winks.

We finished eating and spent the night together laughing we havent spent times like this alot the last few months because of the travelling. I love sitting with them. I love every minute of it. I love my family. Every little thing about it. My husband is the best husband ever no matter how busy he is he always try to make time to us no matter how tired he is. I love him no I am in love with him and i am sure he feels the same. i could see it when i look at his eyes. My kids are gifts that God gives to me. Patrick, Emma and Emily are my whole world. they make my life so much better they give it a meaning. I could never have ever wished to a better life, a better husband or a better family. I was dragged of my thoughts when Paul kissed me on the lips "I love you Barbara" He said and smiled "I love you too Paul" He pulled me to a hug and i hugged back. I could see that everything i have ever wished is now real and in front of me. This is the happiness that everyone could wish for. _This is the perfect life everyone wants._

_The end_

* * *

Here is the story is done i hope that you had liked and enjoyed it. Thank you for reading it and reviewing. I will start a new story so soon. Love you all.


End file.
